


Naruto: A New Beginning

by Banksie94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki and what would have happened if someone intervened and made his life better then it was, if he had a family to call his own
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Shizune & Tsunade (Naruto), Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, 
> 
> this is my first fanfic, this chapter is to just set the story up and give a feel of the characters that l will be modifying/messing with and while l do plan to use the anime and manga as a base for the story, I plan to deviate quite a bit, either with what happens or how characters act 
> 
> there will be Hiruzen, Sasuke and some Kakashi bashing 
> 
> at the moment there is a plan to give Naruto a harem but that will be in later chapters 
> 
> hope you enjoy and please comment any advice and suggestions you may have

It was the day of Naruto’s birthday, the day that the village was attacked by the nine tailed fox, was a day that he would never forget in the years that followed as it was this day when he turned 5 that he was attacked by some drunken villagers that celebrated too much that night and saw him trying to sneaking home trying to avoid the villagers that were more aggressive in their hatred for him but sadly this night of all nights is when they caught him and drag into a nearby alley and throwing him into a stake of boxes as they laughed at him as he stated to cry from the fear he was feeling but even with the request of mercy and comfort that Naruto was showing didn’t stop the villagers from showing the 5 year old the anger and contempt they had for him.

No one knew who started it but one of the villagers kicked him in the stomach with as much force as he could muster but it didn’t stop there, with the first hit the group of no more than 8 people started to yell at the child with any insult they could things like demon, mistake and worthless, as each of them toke turns at kicking, punching or finding a way to inflect pain on the boy who did nothing wrong besides being born, even Naruto didn’t know why this was happening to him but eventually after minutes of this abuse, Naruto finally lost consciousness, it was at this time the villagers finally stopped and walked away from the alley laughing at how they finally killed the demon as they called him, leaving the body to slowly drift towards deaths door if it wasn’t for Kaguya reaching out to Naruto at the time he needed it most.

Naruto’s perspective

I slowly woke in a darkness that cannot be described by the sheer fact that there was nothing to see “what's happening to me, I feel weightless, I’m finally dying, the villagers get their greatest wish, the demon they hate is no longer in their lives and l can finally have peace instead of pain, I'm ready death please take me to a better place” “sorry Naruto but your time has yet to pass” “who are you” it was then a women in white came from the darkness “ I'm Kaguya the mother to the villages and the many people within this world” this only confused me but at least l had a name “ are you here to help me pass to the next world because l don’t think this one wants me” I saw sadness with her eyes as l spoke, it wasn’t the sadness of a stranger but of a mother seeing her family being hurt “ I know life has been hard Naruto but I'm here to help to achieve your dreams and destiny” “ what would my destiny be as most of those around me seem to think its short and painful, I don’t feel any love from those around me” as l looked into her eyes l could almost see a mothers anger burning bright as if she wants to hurt those who hurt me.

“i know it's hard to believe Naruto but I think it's time you meet someone who has taken care of you as best as she could” with that the darkness gave way to an almost blinding light as l drop onto the floor of what looked as a sewer with a set of large bars, taller than any building in Konoha but for the life of me l couldn’t see what it was holding it was then that Kaguya said something “Kurama would you please show yourself” as if by an order a large red fox appeared at the bars, “Naruto l would like to introduce you to Kurama also known as the nine tailed beast your guardian and prisoner that resides in your body” I would like to think I'm quite smart but holy shit this I could comprehend by any measure seeing this Kaguya stated “Kurama is made of pure chakra so doesn’t physically exist in your body” at this Kurama seemed to grunt as a way to agree but to my surprise Kurama spoke “hello mother, what is it you wish for me for this boy” as if smirking she replied “l want you to take a more active role in his life, help him grow, teach him how to survive” l don’t think either Kurama or l could stop from laughing at this until we saw her reaction.

“what’s so funny about my request” “ sorry mother but the village has done everything they could to kill the boy and the fact l have no physical body means l cannot really help beyond the mindscape I'm currently trapped in” she then looked at me with a combo expression of wanting confirmation and clarification “what the fox said is correct, they sell me molding food at the best of times and at the other times like you saw they physically try to murder me” the silence in the air as she processed this information made the atmosphere pretty scary until she finally spoke “ Naruto would you be so kind as to change your mindscape please” I had no idea how to do that and I think the look of confusion spoke that to Kaguya “close your eyes and think of this sewer then slowly start thinking of changing it to somewhere else” as l did this without my knowledge of my surroundings that were changing around me l thought of a beautiful field of green grass with a crystal clear lake and mountains in the background.

“Naruto you can open your eyes now” as l did l saw what l thought from the green of the grass to the lake so it was better than the sewer we were in before to this l was amazed I could do such a thing it was then Kaguya said “ good job Naruto l knew you could do it, now Kurama would you please change to your human form please so we can have a civil conversation ” it was at this the fox started to glow white with the shape reforming into that of a women with grace elegance of a queen while wearing a beautiful white kimono with orange flowers and her body was beauty personified with a heart shaped face, an hourglass figure with black hair with orange strips in it.

Admittedly I was stunned to see this woman with divine looks was the same person that until a moment ago was a giant fox/vixen “is this better mother” “yes thank you but sadly now the boy is speechless” I was still staring at her when l heard this and saw her blush making her even cuter somehow but that is when Kaguya hit me over the head “oww, what was that for” with a sweet but slightly evil smile “to get your mind out of the gutter” I heard Kurama giggle at that which caused me to blush “i cannot help it if she's pretty” this time Kurama replied “thank you Naruto but she's right we have to focus for now” I could see a cute smile on her lips that only made the flutter of my heart worse but l knew she was right “so what would you like to talk about Kaguya” “I would like to talk to you both about both of your futures” Kurama kind of perked up at this point “what do you mean mother” “ I mean you are both destined for more than you think, while l cannot give specifics on it, I can say that you should start training Naruto all you know as l feel the village would most likely neglect his education”.

There was silence for a bit before Kurama “where do you recommend l start as all I know is a large field of information” “i think you should start on chakra control then l would recommend shadow clone jutsu so the training can be sped up in the future” “while l agree with that l would need some way to teach him in the real world and l don’t see the seal letting that happen mother” with a cheeky smile on her lips Kaguya replied “ do you really think your mother hasn’t thought of that, Naruto’s godmother will be helping you with the physical world training” I was stunned at the last part “ wait l have a godmother” “ yes you do Naruto but sadly she lost her way in the world before you were born but l plan to have her in your life by the time you regain consciousness even if l have to drag her here myself” I saw a bit more motherly cheekiness with the last part but at that point l was just amazed that l had a godmother but a question still floated in my mind so l asked ”but why start helping me now” l could almost feel the tears in my eyes as l remembered how my life was going by this point but Kaguya replied with a bit of pain in her voice “ I'm sorry Naruto but l couldn’t come until now for the time wasn’t right and if I'm being honest l hoped they would take care of my daughter and vessel better than they had and trust me I would be happy to make them pay t it is up to you to decide what to do with those that have wronged you no matter what you do you have my blessing and help when you need it.

I couldn’t hold it in anymore l started to cry more than l ever have in my whole life but for once l felt the arms of two people wrapping around me comforting me, it was the first time in my life l didn’t feel alone, I could hear both of them whispering to me “don’t worry Naruto, you’re not alone anymore you have love now and into the future, you will never be alone again, destiny has de sure of it”, after what felt like hours of crying, I finally stopped and saw the comforting smiles of both Kurama and Kaguya but with a hint of sadness in their eyes.

After a bit of silence while they comforted me Kaguya spoke up “sadly it is time for me to leave” I couldn’t help it, I all but begged her to stay “please, please don’t leave” with another hug and a sweet smile “ I know little pup but l have to put a boot up your godmothers ass and make sure someone finds you but before l leave I will weaken the seal a little so you can talk to Kurama whenever you want and remember l will keep an eye on you ok” trying hard not to cry I nod my head as she makes some hand signs then fades away from sight leaving me with Kurama who was still holding me in her arms and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and says to me “would you like to do a little training or would you like to go back to the world” I could hear the love that she felt for me “can you hold me for a little bit please” at this she held me tighter in her arms as l closed my eyes embraced in the loving arms of Kurama and fell asleep.

Meanwhile within the Land of Fire

Tsunade is currently getting dragged through a hotel by Shizune until they get to her room and Shizune unceremoniously dumped onto her bed “damn Tsunade, I swear your trying to drink your body weight in alcohol” after making sure that she was safe Shizune left the room for hers leaving Tsunade alone for a second as Kaguya appears next to her, seeing her like this Kaguya gets a little annoyed at her current state and after a couple of hand signs removes the alcohol from Tsunade’s causing her to stir awake and at the sight of Kaguya thinks she is still sleeping at this point or has finally succumbed to alcohol poisoning.

From Tsunade’s perspective 

Feeling a little better then l should l opened my eyes to see a strange woman sitting next to me “WHAT THE HELL, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU” with what could only be seen as a really annoyed look on her face the woman replied “ I’m Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki and you do well to remember to show some respect or l will hurt you more then you have ever been before” now l was scared for my life, why in the world would she be here but I also know that if she wanted me dead, l would be already so I bowed at her feet hoping for forgiveness “ sorry your Highness, but you startled me” “it is alright, for l have a higher purpose for you, so I will spare you this time” gulping a little at the last part “of course your highness what can l do for you” with an amused smile she replied “not for me but for a boy in Konoha who needs his godmother to do her duty” I was surprised at this as I knew that Naruto should have be taken care of by Hiruzen as he promised so this raised some question within my mind “ what do you mean, the hokage said he was being taken care of by the best in the village” I could see the anger in her eyes as l said this and started to get the idea I was lied to 5 years ago when l left the village with Shizune.

“While l will try to remain calm during this conversation, l will state with absolute truth that the boy has been so mistreated that the fact that Kurama has been released and destroyed the bloody village is amazing” I was shocked to say the least when l heard that my little Naruto was being mistreated but l soon felt that shock turn into pure anger about it, the god damn kid is a hero and the son of the Fourth Hokage, I was seething in anger at this point when Kayuga spoke up again “ I want you to go back to Konoha and take care of him and teach all that he needs to know”, I couldn’t understand why she wanted this to happen but who am l to refuse someone who could easy hurt me before l could get up “ I will do as you say and if it as bad as you say it is my fists need to talk to Hiruzen repeatedly”.

With semi happy smirk on her lips Kayuga says “good to hear, just now this Naruto under my protection so treat him well and love him like a mother should because that is what he needs most of all, the boy has been alone for too long and I think it is time for you to be the mother you always wanted too”, with that she vanishes rom my sight and leaves me to ponder what should be my next step and if I'm ready for it, all I know is that I need some sleep, tomorrow is going with travel and explaining to Shizune why the change in plans, I think honesty would be the best approach. 

Three days later in Konoha Hospital 

Alone in a hospital bed lays Naruto ready to come back into the world of the living after three days of rest which included talking to Kurama about what she has been though and getting to know the person that resides within in him but as Naruto left his mindscape his body started to stir as he awoke.

Naruto’s Perspective

Damn that was a good nap but I’m god damn hungry, I wonder if a nurse can bring me some food, after looking for the nurse button, my door opens and I see a women l feel like l should know but l cannot quite place “hey miss, I’m Naruto who are you” I said this with a smile just in case it’s one of the nice villagers “hi Naruto, I’m Tsunade, I don’t know if you know me but l would like to take care of you if it’s alright” hearing her name was like something clicking in my head “ your my godmother aren’t you” I couldn’t be happier to finally meet her but she was shocked when l said that “ how do you know that” I could tell she wasn’t trying to be mean at me, I think she was just curious at how a 5 year old knew that info “can l trust you” I think she took a little bit of offence at this but I think she understood “I hope you can Naruto because l hope to be a part of your life” hearing the motherly affection at that l knew l could trust her, at least a little “Kaguya told me when she talked to me with Kurama”.

I swear when l said that she looked like she saw a ghost or something, I almost started laughing until she said “you saw her too” thinking that it was normal “yeah, did you too” “yeah but she only appears to those when needed, most people can go a whole lifetime never meeting someone who seen her let alone see her themselves”, l could see amazement in her eyes, I thought it was weird and didn’t really care beyond the fact that l finally have a family thanks to Kaguya “ why is it so rare, she seemed nice to me” she laughed a little at that “she generally only appears to those with great destiny ahead of them but need a little help, either way she told me to come here and raise you like a son to me, if you let me” I could see the love and sadness behind her words but decided not to push it for now.

I don't know if l can trust her or not but she's the only chance l got to have any semblance of a life for now I think I need to trust her but be ready to run if needed, hopefully it doesn't come to that I just really hope she will be different, I'm sick and tired of being alone, that's when I heard Kurama say "I don't know if we can trust her but she does look like she wants to try maybe let her meet me so we can get to know her better and I think you should try to connect to her and keep the hope that's in your heart" seeing the logic within Kurama's words I started to think of a plan

“if you want me as your son I would be so happy for you to be my mum but l want us to be honest with each other about everything please” I could see her start to cry after that but she nodded in agreement at that and come over to my bed and gave me a hug that seemed to express the happiness that she felt and l couldn’t help but to return the hug in full as l finally the beginnings of a family for the first time in my life, “mum would you like to meet my friend Kurama, she says she would like to meet you” confused but still smiling mum said “sure, where does your friend live” “I need you to trust me and close your eyes ok” she nodded but seemed a little concerned at this but l placed my hand on her head and focused on Kurama and told her to open her eyes, it was then we stood together hand in hand within my mind scape with Kurama in her human form and but wearing a blue kimono this time.

Mum almost looked sacred for a moment before she jumped in front of me to protect me from what she saw as a threat before I said “don’t worry mum, your perfectly safe Kurama is a friend” as l said this I held onto her hand before Kurama interrupted “friendly to those who don’t hurt Naruto is what he means” as she said this she had an almost sickly sweet voice “how is this possible, you’re the nine tailed beast” “I was sealed within Naruto at birth” “please mum calm down, l wanted you two to meet so we won’t have secrets so hear us out” with a look that told me she was at least a little shocked she nodded and said “ ok son, I trust you” I relaxed a little after she said that and told her everything that had happened within the last week and how the village had been treating me but to my surprise her first question about this was “who was taking care of you or keeping an eye out for you during all of this” I kinda shrugged at that not knowing the answer “ok I’m really going to need to hurt Hiruzen for this, I mean really hurt him” this made Kurama perk up “may I suggest brain damage” this caused mum to smile “I think it may be too late for that” we all kinda giggled at that but it gave me the feeling that at least could get along with one and another.

After talking for a bit covering my diet and training the two want to put me through, mum and I returned to the reality, still alone in the hospital room, “after that conversation I think l might need a drink” “ok mum but please don’t drink too much” “I will think about you little rascal” I could see the smile on her face and the love in her eyes, after a couple of minutes of small talk a young women came into the room, she had black her to her shoulders and a greyish outfit on that framed her body nicely.

Seeing her walk in Tsunade smiles and introduces us “Naruto, I would like you to meet Shizune my apprentice and on and off again life saver” the last part caused her to giggle but as the lady now known to me as Shizune replied “yeah right I’m always saving your skin” she stuck her tongue at mum and laughed afterwards and then directed to me “nice to meet you Naruto, I hope we can be friends as we annoy Tsunade a lot” there was an evil but sweet smile on her face as she said that and I think l heard mum gulp because of it, which made me life a little too “same here Shizune”.

Mum got up from her seat and told Shizune “can you please take him home to gather his belongings then meet me at the Uzumaki compound, I’m going to get the keys and have a few choice words with the Hokage” I could her a bit of anger in her voice while she spoke, it kinda gave me chills and made me hope that it wasn’t directed at me “of course Tsunade is Naruto ready to leave over is there forms to do” “he should be good to go but l would say that you might want to leave as he needs to get changed” mum said this with a giggle in her voice as she walked out of the room “see you at the complex son” and then she was gone, leaving me with a blushing Shizune who quickly left the room as she said “sorrynarutoiwillleaverightnowoiwillwaitforyououtside” and at that she was gone too, so I got up ready to start the new chapter in my life with my mum, Kurama and Shizune.

Tsunade’s Perspective  
As I made my way to the Hokage’s office, I was trying to calm down but I couldn’t stop the idea of beating Hiruzen within an inch of his life from popping up in my head but as l got closer to his office l forced myself to remember to prioritize Naruto….my son before unleashing my anger on the old man.  
I knocked on his door and got let in and at the sight of him all that anger nearly boiled over but before l could release it he spoke “ahhh Tsunade, how have you been with your travels” trying not to punch him I released the breath I didn’t even know l was holding in “it was fine, but I’m not here for a social call, I’m here to enact my right as Naruto’s godmother, to take custody of him to oversee his health and training and to raise him in the Uzumaki Compound which l require access too to help in the aforementioned duties” breathing normally again, I could see the bastard think through what l said “why should l allow you to do this, the demon doesn’t need such luxuries, while l cannot stop you enacting your rights as godmother, I don’t see why l should allow the demon access to the Compound.

Feeling my heart beat faster and faster as the anger coursed through my veins I still tried to remain calm “access to the Compound will allow Naruto to be safe and so I can train him properly and as his godmother I’m allowed to request the clans resources to assist in raising a child of the clan, you’re not allowed to deny him what is his by law” I could feel the anger from the old fart as l don’t think he knew that l I knew the laws of the land but to my surprise he didn’t fight it beyond his arrogance “fine I will allow your request this time but beware, the village will do everything to hurt and stop that demon from becoming an adult, let alone a ninja and I will not stop them from it” as he said this he got a scroll from the bookshelf beside him and passed it to me “have the boy activate the seal with his blood and the keys will appear”.

Grabbing the scroll l knew l could speak my mind a little about the prick in front of me “why did you let it happen you old bastard, why do you allow the village to hurt such an innocent boy, he doesn’t even fully know why they hate he and why didn’t you put a anbu or someone to keep the boy safe” at this the prick laughed which only caused me to become even angrier somehow “you think I would lift a finger to help that demon brat, I have been hoping he would die before me and when it comes to the protection from the civilian justice that l allow, I do have an anbu following him just to make sure that he dies just that slower but to make sure that the demon within him isn’t released” I was shocked to hear him say this and l couldn’t believe that my former mentor could be corrupted so much by the Civilian Council or by the Citizens themselves “if that is all, you can leave Tsunade, I will make sure they have access to the Uzumaki accounts and any relevant documents if required”

Two things crossed my mind when he said this either l can leave and find a tree to punch to death or I can release my anger on the old bastard and get arrested, for once I didn’t let my anger take ahold and left to destroy some nature as l needed to keep Naruto safe as l know that the best way to get revenge would be to make Naruto stronger than any ninja before him the beat him up to a pulp after he sees the error of his ways.  
On my way to the Uzumaki Compound I started to calm down again and planning my sons training regime and diet talking to myself “I cannot believe I accepted him so easily, have l truly moved on from Dan and Nawaki or has he just taken another part of my heart like they did beforehand” signing, I knew the question wasn’t going to answered anytime soon but I don’t think I really need it now, I think I need to focus on raising Naruto and being the mother I wanted to be. It was at this time I was taken out of my thoughts when l saw Shizune and my son in front of the compound but the look on Shizune face told me I should have beaten up the hokage when l had the chance.

Naruto’s Perspective 

After getting the only two items out of my apartment that l wanted to get and the clothes that Shizune said l had to bring, we went to the Compound to wait for mum to finish with her business, after going to the apartment I could see in Shizune eyes that what she saw upset her deeply and I knew that while she doesn’t want to talk to me about but I knew she would talk to mum about it when she has the chance.

After waiting about 20 minutes of waiting mum arrived with a scroll for which she told me held the key to the compound for which she demonstrated how to get the keys but told me that l had to do it as it will only work if a Uzumaki as a way to keep the compound safe from intruders.

After we opened the door what l saw nearly toke my breath away, it was a large field with one large house in the middle of it and with four houses on either side of the courtyard which had training dummies placed on it and a forest behind the main house, the place is gorgeous and l couldn’t believe that this was my new home. After running around checking out everything, I ran back to mum and Shizune as they were talking as I excitedly ran around the compound.

I caught the end of the conversation which l figured out was about me as Shizune was saying “you should have seen his apartment, if you could call it that, it was in a rundown building that was half brothel other half apartments that looked like it should be condemned to start off with” it was at this point mum saw be coming up behind Shizune, as I came closer l saw mum had either been crying or was about but in the moment I knew she needed a hug and as l was about to give her one she scooped me up and embraced me in the most motherly hug l have ever had. 

For some reason she kept saying that she was sorry for what has happened to me in my life but as she calmed down l hugged her back and told her “it’s not your fault mum, l blame the village and the old man but not you or Shizune or even Kurama for the situation l was in” after l said that she just hugged me move and at that moment Shizune came and joined the hug too. After a while we stopped hugging and decided to walk to the big house and set up where we will be living “so Naruto what would you like as your first meal here to be” with a big smile on my face “ramen please mum”.


	2. New Friend for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata joins Naruto's journey in his new life 
> 
> there will be Hiruzen, Sasuke, Minato and some Kakashi bashing in future chapters 
> 
> at the moment there is a plan to give Naruto a harem but that will be in later chapters and please comments if you have requests on which characters join it 
> 
> hope you enjoy and please comment any advice and suggestions you may have

It has been two days since Kurama, Tsunade and Shizune came into Naruto’s life and to his dismay the new order of things has him eating vegetables in non-ramen form and an exercise regime but he didn’t mind that part as much, overall Naruto’s life was getting better every day and now we see him and his new mother getting ready to start the first part of his training to become the best hokage that Konoha has ever known or at least that’s his current dream who knows what will happen in the future but for now let’s see what the presents holds. 

Naruto’s Perspective 

Waking up this morning sucked as mum and Shizune been making me get out of bed at 8am which is too early for me but they bribe me with an awesome breakfast which kinda makes up for it, so I run down to the stairs to the dining table where l meet up with mum who gave me a sweet smile when she saw me “morning son, how was your sleep last night” “good mum, how was yours” “not bad, I didn’t go to bed until late last night as l was planning your training schedule to start it today” I couldn’t help but jump around in excitement “Naruto calm down, you need to save your energy” seeing her point I stopped running then ran back to her to give her a huge hug “thank you mum” crashing into her I give her the big hug. 

“love you too Naruto but sit down and get ready for you breakfast, Shizune making a special meal for you to keep you in good spirits as l tell you what you will be going through” still bouncing in excitement I almost didn’t see the evil grin on her face as l just came to realize that she’s made the devils schedule for me “what do you mean” I could see the evil in her eyes “ oh nothing much, today will be chakra control, Tuesday will be ninjustu, Wednesday taijutsu, Thursday will be Academics things like reading, writing and other subjects along those lines, Friday will be studying about sealing and other family arts/jutsu that are contain in the family library and the weekends will be for self-study and fun any questions” “isn’t that a bit much mum “ “ well we have 3 years until you can go it the academy and I want to get you at level with the other clans before then” “ I can understand that but god it’s going to suck” I heard a slight giggle from that evil teacher of mine “ that’s a life of a ninja Naruto so you might as well get used to it, and l want you to communicate with Kurama about here lesson plan too” still with an evil grin but god damn my mum is awesome. 

At this time Shizune brought out breakfast for us and just by the smell I knew it was eggs, toast with crispy bacon and juice, the smell itself made me hungrier, I think Shizune could tell as she smiled at me as she placed down my plate while l said thank you for the food, after enjoying my meal the second surprise of the day came “Son l have two guests coming today to help you with your chakra control one is going to be your teacher Hizashi Hyuga and the other is Hinata Hyuga who is the Heiress, so I expect you be on your best behavior ok” “yes mum” sticking my tongue at her which only caused her to giggle a little. 

After eating breakfast, we went to the training ground within the compound and mum started to get me to do some laps as a warm up to the training that l will be doing today, after about 20 minutes I stop as I see two people enter the compound, there was a tall man with pale eyes and has a muscular frame that was contained within a yukata and next to him was a little girl with the same pale eyes as the man but was wearing a simple t shirt pants outfit with a jacket over it to keep her from getting cold, as they walked towards mum and I, I could see the girl was shy which made her seem cute. 

When they finally got to where we were he bowed to mum saying “greetings tsunade, it has been too long, so is this Naruto then, nice to meet you too I’m Hizashi Hyuga” at that I introduced myself “nice to meet you too sir” it was then that Hizashi made Hinata speak up “introduce yourself Hinata” at first l couldn’t hear her as she was quiet and hiding behind Hizashi but after a bit of pushing by him she came out from behind him “hello I’m Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga Clan” “nice to meet you too Hinata, I hope we can be friends” the smile on my face was one of excitement at the prospect of a new friend but I think Hinata may take a while to warm up to me as she still hiding behind Hizashi. 

“Naruto, do you know why Tsunade has asked us to join you in your training” “sorry Hizashi but l don’t know why” “the Hyuga have a special technique called Byakugan, which is a special clan technique that allows to see the chakra pathway system within people, it is Tsunade’s hope that by using the technique to monitor you while you train in chakra control” sounds like a good idea but why is Hinata here to train for but it’s probably for the best if don’t mention it “cool, can we get started”. 

I spent a good 4 hours trying to do climb a god damn tree with Hizashi repeating the same thing over and over again ~focus on your breathing~ or ~you’re not controlling your chakra properly~ on the bright side l started getting better and better as the time went on and on until Shizune aid to come in for lunch which l all but ran into the house for, on the bright side I worked out why Hinata was brought along, she was here to train her Byakugan as she couldn’t sustain it for that long. 

As Shizune was placing the food out on the table and joined us, l was sitting next to Hinata and tried to start a conversation with this really shy girl “so Hinata how is your training going” a bit of a mumble later Hizashi told her “its impolite to not to speak to someone” blushing at this comment Hinata spoke up “good, my ….times are getting better, it was hard at the beginning as l never saw a chakra network like your Naruto” still blushing as she spoke only made her look cuter then l thought was possible “thanks, I think l never had someone say that about my chakra before” I smiled at her as l spoke to her which only made her smile back at me, that’s when Hizashi spoke up “in Hinata’s defense you do have a unique chakra network if l do say so myself, Uzumaki’s seem to always have lots of chakra and then in your case you add the Nine Tailed beast to it increases to a point that a Jonin would be outmatched” this made me stop, he knew of Kurama, I didn’t know how l should react after years of being hurt because of people having that knowledge has made me worry about people knowing about. 

“don’t worry Naruto, I knew from the beginning of the Nailed Tailed Beast and I told Hinata about it before we came over so she wouldn’t be surprised by your chakra levels” I almost wanted to cry but managed to hold back as l said “does that mean you both hate me like the rest of the village” the silence of the room could be felt like a physical object, it was that dead quiet but the first person to say something was Hizashi “I’m sorry if my comment upset you Naruto but I don’t hate you for what the beast did, in fact I’m more amazed how your body has coped with the added chakra and the nature of said chakra, and l want you to know that I will never hold it against you” silence again was in the air but this time it was Hinata that spoke up “I don’t hate you either Naruto, after Hizashi told me I got a little excited to meet you as it meant I could have a friend if you want me to be of course” I could almost see the tears that were welling up in her eyes as she said this and couldn’t help but to pull her into a hug “ thank you Hinata, l will happily be your friend” after saying that l let go of the hug as Hinata turned the same colour of a tomato. 

The next person who did something was Shizune who came over and gave me a hug to help calm me down which mum soon joined in on before releasing me, I spoke next “I’m sorry for what l said, it’s just whenever someone had found out who I was and what was inside me, they just left if l was lucky or hurt me in the worst case” there was silence again but it was better than before then l spoke again “I hope you can forgive me for what l said” this time there was no silence as when l said that mum hit me square on the head “oww, what was that for” with a sweet motherly smile “ you don’t need to ask for forgiveness, everyone here knows what you have been through and as your mother I reserve the right to whack you over the head when your being idiotic” the last caused me to laugh a little, it was then Hizashi spoke up “ I think it’s time we got back to training, at least you would be able to vent on the tress like you have been doing” with a cheeky smile on his face he got up and started to help collect the dishes for Shizune. 

As we went to go back to training Hizashi talked to me “Naruto your main problem is your chakra” “what do you mean” “you have more than most ninja have when they retire after years of work, so it means you will have trouble with the basics like tree walking but excel in more advanced jutsu’s” that would explain a lot but shit that sucks like a lot “is there anything that help me take control of my chakra” “sadly no, the only practice and hard work can help but the best advice l can give you would be to feel your chakra flowing within you, it’s like a river that you can learn to control” I could understand what he said but l could think of how to apply it, it was then Kurama spoke up “the way you need to apply it depends on the person hence why he didn’t tell you directly, the way I would put it to you is imagine our combined chakra like a force behind a fist when you punch” “huh” was my only response “you know if when you punch the muscles you use control the power within the punch, chakra is like a muscle that like other muscles control how much force and energy that is used. 

“I think I get it but I have a feeling it will take a while” I looked at Hizashi who smiled as he nodded to me to start after which he turned to Hinata “I want you to make sure you maintain the byakugan as I think this will be interesting to watch” she nodded to this and got ready to train her eyes. 

After 3 hours of trying again and again to get up the tree, I finally did it I made it to the top of the tree though during my celebration I nearly fell off the tree but managed to remain on as l walked down the tree to the safety of the ground where Hinata came up to me and mumbled a congratulations while blushing which besides being cute made me hug her while l thanked her, it was then that mum and Hizashi came over when l saw them I stopped hugging Hinata who was again red as a tomato from the hug which made me laugh a little. 

“Congratulations Naruto, you did it but you still have to practice so you can get better over time, I have already talked to tsunade about some exercises you can do to help you progress until you see me next Monday” I smiled at him while he talked, mum then came over to me and gave me a hug and said “congratulations, since you did so well I think we should have some ramen to celebrate” “yay ramen” 

Hizashi spoke next “while it has been nice training you Naruto, I think it’s time for Hinata and I to go home” I could see a bit of sadness on Hinata’s face as he said this, so I went up to her and gave her another hug while l said “cannot wait to see you next week Hinata” for the first time Hinata hugged me back though it was lite as I think she was still shy about the idea of hugging people. 

They left shortly after that so Shizune, mum and I went back into the house “you know you have to have a shower before dinner right” I could a motherly look in mums eyes as she said this but the idea of having a bath made me want to run fast but just as I was about to escape mum whacked me on the head “oww what did I do this time” “I knew that you were planning to run son” bugger was all I could think of just as Kurama spoke up “trust me, you need a bath after all the exercise you did today” seeing no point of fighting I gave up for now “you’re an idiot Naruto” “hey that’s uncalled for Kurama”. 

Hinata’s Perspective 

As I went home with uncle Hizashi, l found my thoughts drifting to Naruto and how determined he seemed to achieve his goals, which made me think what I’m do I want to push for, at the moment I train to defend myself and to make my father proud but beyond that what do I want for my life, I do know that l plan to train with Naruto and Hizashi as much as possible seeing Naruto push himself makes me want too, though l still cannot believe he hugged me just thinking about makes me blush again. 

“Miss Hinata, what are you thinking about” I didn’t answer him it would be too embarrassing “ok, if you’re going to be silent then let me guess hmmmm, I going to guess you’re thinking of Naruto” hearing this nearly made me faint from the blushing that it caused “ha knew it, don’t worry miss, I’m sure Naruto is counting the days until her sees you again” the idea of that being true caused me to only blush even more at the thought of seeing Naruto “don’t worry Hinata, I will see if l can set up some play time for you and Naruto ok” I swear I had no blood anywhere in my body besides my face by now but I did manage to squeak out “thankyouuncle” as we walked home. 

Naruto’s Perspective 

it was Tuesday now and that meant it was time for me to train in ninjustu so I started the day with me running down to have breakfast like l did yesterday, I saw already at the table helping Shizune set the table up “morning mum, morning Shizune” “morning son” “morning Naruto” I jumped onto a seat that was set as Shizune brought in breakfast and mum started talking to me about the plans today “so are you excited for today” “yep” saying this with a big smile as I couldn’t wait to see what l will be taught today “well the plan today was to teach you some Ninjustu but before we can really go into it, you have to get better chakra control so the plan is for you to do chakra exercises until lunch so you can have a bit of a break. After lunch Shizune will teach you the basics of using a weapon, primary kunai as they are the primary weapon of most ninja, so it would be a good step to learn how to handle one”. 

“yeah weapon training awesome” “calm down first I want you to practice controlling your chakra by using the tree climbing technique while spinning leaves in your hands and after you master that l want you to have a least 5 leaves spinning around your body, if you can do this within today I will teach you a jutsu on Saturday but if you cannot then you cannot have ramen for a week” I could believe it, no ramen for a week “whattttt, that’s evil” I could see a smirk on her face as l said this “I’m your mother, I’m aloud to be evil” I could help but take this as a challenge, an evil one but a challenge none less. 

After breakfast was done, I quickly put my plates in the kitchen and ran straight to a tree to start the challenge my mum set out for me, after 5 minutes l could do one leaf which was pretty hard to do but l will do this believe it. 

It toke me 4 hours but l finally started the 5th leaf but it was the one that caused me the most trouble as soon as l started it I would start to lose grip on the tree which would cause me to over compensate which would in turn cause me to lose control of the other leaves, after my last failure l saw Shizune coming towards me I knew it was time for lunch but l didn’t want to stop yet so I quickly ran back up the tree and got 5 leaves and tired again but at this point Shizune was standing in front of the tree “how’s it going Naruto” “I nearly got it but it’s the 5th leaf that messes it up” I saw a sweet smile on Shizune’s lips that tell me that she’s been there and done that, “trust me Naruto I know how you feel, my advice is stop trying to push your chakra but let it flow because it wants to do it but if you force it, then it will be too rushed”. 

Thinking about what she said and l do admit I was concentrating really hard on it to the point where l have had some leaves shred themselves from the chakra, so I toke what she said to heart and slowed my breathing and calmed down a little and closed my eyes as l felt the leaves with my chakra letting it flow over them, letting the chakra do the pushing instead of forcing it, “congrats Naruto you did it, mind you it’s a slow rotation but it’s a start” I didn’t even have to open my eyes to know the truth as l could feel the chakra like it was a part of me I could feel the leaves moving, “Well done, I believe l owe you a jutsu on Sunday now” hearing my mums voice made me lose a bit of my focus but l opened my eyes then descended the tree to the ground so I could celebrate but upon getting to mum and Shizune they both wrapped me in their arms, l could the happiness within the big hug but they finally let go and we went to the house for lunch. 

During lunch l couldn’t help but annoy mum about what l jutsu I would be learning to the point she whacked me on the head and told me to eat or she will get Shizune to make me do laps around the compound with no lunch, this made me stop until l finished my lunch but just before l started to nag again Shizune told me to take my plates in and meet her on the training ground, which got me excited so I ran to the kitchen with my plates and then dragged Shizune to the training grounds so we could start the lessons, I saw her smirk as she toke out a kunai which she proceeded to throw at a target getting a bullseye which I didn’t even think would be possible for me to do “now Naruto I will teach you how to get a bullseye at least 90% of the time but you can only use a Kunai until you reach that point afterwards we will move to multiple kunai and then we will see how you go with Senbon or maybe move you to swords ok” “awesome”. 

Hours later I managed to get 3 bullseyes in total, I felt a bit defeated by it even with Shizune doing her best to help me “god damn this is annoying” “I know I told my uncle that when he was teaching me but while it takes a while to learn, this will most likely be the best skill you could have as a shinobi” “I know but it’s just frustrating” Shizune came and gave me a hug as she directed me to the house “I know, it’s been a long day but you can always practice later” 

“Can you tell me about your training” I could see a bit of sadness when l asked “my uncle trained me harder than I have been with you, but he did it because he loved me, it’s also how l met Tsunade as my uncle had started dating her while he was training me to get ready for the chunin exam” Shizune seemed to space out after that, like she was thinking of a happier time, I let her zone out for a bit but I stopped her walking so I could give her a hug, this seemed to help a little bit “don’t worry Shizune you have mum and I now and we are not leaving” this caused her to hold me tighter as l felt some tears dropping out my clothes, it toke a while but we let go of each other and started walking back to the house, I could tell she was still sad but not as bad as before. 

Dinner was mostly silent until l finished and started annoying mum about the jutsu again but I think I finally broke her as she shouted out “OK OK, I will tell you ok just calm down” I could hear her last nerve twitching but she calmed down after she breathed for a bit, “so the jutsu I plan to teach you will be the Shadow Clone Jutsu” this kinda of shocked Shizune but l couldn’t understand why “the reason for this is because of your large amount of chakra makes it really hard for you to make normal clone and while this is an advanced jutsu, generally a jonin ranked jutsu I think with a bit of practice and time l think you could master it but first you need to learn the signs it requires then we put it into practice and then l would suggest you practice the jutsu lots as it will help you not only speed it up but also master it”. 

Time Jump to Saturday 

Today is my self-study day as mum put it as I was currently trying to meditate on a tree so I could practice my chakra control but l was starting to realize that meditation is boring and annoying at the same time, so I thought it would be a good idea to instead practice my Kunai while focusing on staying on the tree, this went better than the meditation at least in my opinion, but l stopped as l saw the gate to the compound open for which Hinata came through first then Hizashi, I couldn’t help myself so I ran towards Hinata and gave her a hug “so glad you came over, are you here to have some fun” I pulled out of the hug and saw that she was redder then a tomato but nodded, this caused Hizashi to laugh “ha ha, yes Naruto we are here so the two of you can play and get to know each other while l can talk to tsunade and Shizune and see how your training has bene going” “awesome, come on Hinata it’s time play” I almost dragged her at this point but eventually she got out of her funk and started to run with me a little. 

Tsunade’s Perspective 

I was in the living room working on a proposal for the hokage when l heard someone knock at the door, I got up and opened it only to see Hizashi at the door “Hizashi, what a pleasant surprise, what do I owe the honor” he smiled at this and replied “I thought it might be a good idea to let Hinata and Naruto play together for a bit since trained pretty hard this week and l want Hinata to get out of her shell a little bit” this made sense, I just wished the guy told me beforehand as I was thinking Hizashi spoke again “mind if l come in so we can work out the training schedule for next week” “sure come in, can I offer you some tea” “that would be lovely if you don’t mind” “of course its nothing” turning towards where l think Shizune was “HEY SHIZUNE, CAN YOU MAKE SOME TEA AND BRING IT TO THE LIVING ROOM” this seemed to scare Hizashi a little as I don’t think he expected it “OK, GIVE ME A MINUTE” “ALL GOOD, THANKS” I smiled at Hizashi as l motioned for him to take a seat “sorry about the mess but I’m trying to convince the hokage to place a medical nin on every team and I’m trying to work it correctly” yeah l was trying not to tell him to shove it up his ass but l couldn’t say that out loud sadly “ahh yes l heard you were l big pusher for that before the second shinobi war happened” I was silent at that statement as l didn’t really want to remember what happened during the war or to my Dan “I think it’s a good idea, I will see if l can get Hiashi to push for it too” I was happy to hear this “thanks that would be nice, when l finish the proposal I will give you a copy that you can give to him” “excellent idea” he smiled at this point as I think he knew why l was pushing for it. 

“so how is Narutos training going” “good he can now spin 5 leaves while climbing a tree and is making progress on kunai usage, how’s Hinata’s training going” “great to hear, pretty much the same about to start teaching her the Gentle Fist style, I think she’s ready but I also want her to gain some confidence which is what l think is holding her back for the most part” I couldn’t help but to laugh “ha ha, sorry I don’t mean any disrespect but l think Naruto’s got the opposite problem, his too confident” this caused Hizashi to laugh also “ha ha, hopefully they we help each other to get to the middle” at this point Shizune came out with the tea “here the tea” I was the first to say thanks but Hizashi said it too “thank you for the tea Shizune” after a second or two of silence Hizashi talked again “I know it’s not my place to say this but when are you going to tell Naruto of his family history” this made me stop dead in my tracks, it was a subject l was hoping to avoid for a long time “while you are correct that it isn’t your place to ask, I do admit it has been something l have been putting off for a while now” “I know it’s a difficult subject to talk about but I truly think Naruto needs to know about his family, maybe don’t tell him about his birth yet maybe wait two to three years for that but he needs to know what a Uzumaki is and that he is a Namikaze” 

I thought about what he said and I knew that eventually Naruto will have to know about his heritage and claim his rights and position as a clan head but for the life of me I couldn’t think of a way to talk to him about it signing out loud as l talked “I know what l have to do but l just don’t know how to do it, do you mind helping me, maybe you here with HInata will at give him comfort or at least help him me explain things” he smiled at this “I think that’s a good idea, let's call them in now as l think it might be best not to delay this”, I knew what he meant by that, his worried l would back out, “ok I will get Shizune to get them...HEY SHIZUNE” “WHAT” “CAN YOU TELL NARUTO AND HINATA TO COME INSIDE” “SURE” “what's with this household and yelling” he said this while rubbing his ear like he got hurt, I admit l laughed a little. 

Naruto’s Perspective 

Hinata and l were still running around and checking out the compound when shizune yelled “NARUTO, HINATA COME TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW” “OK SHIZUNE” I turn to Hinata who seemed to be a little shocked at the yelling “hey want to race to the house” she gave a little nod “ok ready get set go” the race begun and to my surprise she was keeping up to me and almost gaining a lead, this made me smile as we ran. 

In the end it was a tie “that was awesome but I swear I'm going to train even more to beat you next time” I said this as l stuck my tongue at her so she knew it was a joke, this made her smile and blush a little as we walked into the living room where l saw mum and Hizashi seating on the couch sipping tea but the look on mums face is what got me, it was a mixture of fear and a bit of sadness this made me worry “ hey mum what's up” “Naruto there is something l need to talk to you about and hizashi is going to help me do it ok” I could hear the nervousness in her voice as she spoke and his caused me to be worried myself, is she going to tell me to go to an orphanage or just going to kick me out, I was starting to get scared when l heard kurama’s voice “relax pup, take it one step at a time ok” I also felt Hinata hold on to me for comfort which also helped so HInata and I went to sit on the couch on the other side of mum and Hizashi. 

“what's happening” is all I could say as l sat down “Naruto I want you to know at the start that what will be talking about won’t make me love you any less or make me kick you out ok, this is your home and I plan to be your mum for many years ok” this helped to calm down as I think she knew I was getting upset at the idea though l still had HInata on my side which felt comforting, it was Hizashi’s turn to speak “what we are going to talk to you about is about your heritage and how that’s going to affect you in the future ok and if you have any questions feel free to ask” I smiled at Hizashi as he spoke I think I knew why he was a part of the conversation “Naruto as you know you’re an Uzumaki which in Konoha means that you as the last of the Uzumaki Clan means that when you turn 17 or become a Chunin, you will have to take the position as Clan Head of the Uzumaki clan” I surprised by this news “so it's kinda like how Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan” Hizashi spoke at this point “taht is correct Naruto but with slight differences as the Uzumaki Clan has been active on the Council in many years you will have to request the other clans to allow you to join the Council, you need ¾ majority to do that but you will have to wait until you’re a Clan Head before you have to worry about that”. 

“I understand but it's still pretty cool that l get to restart my clan when l become the Clan Head” I saw a smile on mums face as she saw that this information wasn’t affecting me to bad but then she spoke up again “sadly that not all son, you are also related to the Namikaze Clan” this news made me super excited as it meant l was somehow related to the Fourth Hokage “awesome does that mean I'm related to the Fourth” there was a bit of silence before she spoke up again “ to be honest, you are actually the son of the Fourth Hokage” that news hit me like a brick “wait wait , I'm the Fourths son” it was Hizashi’s turn to sneak up “that is correct your parents are Kushina ‘Red Habanero’ Uzumaki and Minato ‘Yellow Flash’ Namikaze” silence was abundant again as I tried to process this information that was being told to me, when I finally decided to ask something l was trying to hold back all the emotions that were bubbling inside “if I was the son of the fourth then why does everyone hate me” hearing the pain in my voice made Hinata hold me tighter than before, I could hear mum start to cry a little. 

It was Hizashi that broke the silence “while l cannot state for those l don’t know, I do know a majority of people l know are mourning the loss of family and life from the attack that the nine tailed beast did on the day you were born at least those who are shinobi, when it comes to the civilians l think it’s a combo of the Civilian Council influencing them to be hateful and the rest is out of the fear of what they don’t know and for some reason they blame you which I will never understand” 

I was still processing this information when Hizashi spoke up again “while I don’t believe what they ever did was right, they did it out of fear and sadness I just wished the Third Hokage actually did something besides making it illegal for anyone to talk about it” “HE DID WHAT” mums outburst scared everyone “he made it illegal to talk about it but didn’t actually do anything to help Naruto” I could see the anger in mums eyes, I hadn’t been this scared in my life and I thanking Kaguya that it wasn’t directed at me, I could see mum getting ready to beat the living daylights out of the Hokage when suddenly a bright light flashed in the room. 

When the light died down, I saw Kaguya standing in front of us “hello everyone mind if I join in”, it took a moment for everyone to realize what happened Hizashi was the first to speak “of course Princess Otsutsuki, please have a seat, would you like some tea” “yes that would be lovely” Shizune came out of no way with a new teacup and poured some fresh tea “you may stay for this conversation if you want Shizune as it does concern you” “thank you Princess Otsutsuki” Shizune bowed at this and found a seat to sit in, this is when I spoke up “Hello Kaguya, how are you doing” everyone was surprised by the familiarity l showed to Kaguya, except of Kaguya who smiled at me “ I'm good Naruto, how's your new life going” smiling back I replied “good, mum and Shizune have been very open and welcoming to me and mum set up a training regime for me” she smiled afterwards. 

“I came here for two reasons, one: I felt the pure hatred and killing intent that Tsunade directed at Hiruzen which if l understood properly would have had him hurt in such a way that I don’t think would be physically possible for a human to achieve and two I want to keep helping Naruto when possible and at this time l think he needs to meet two people while l send Hizashi on an errand” Hizashi was surprised by this “what can l do for you Princess” “I want you to go get Hiashi while l take Naruto on a trip” “okay I will do that” “now Naruto come with me” she got up and held her hand out to me but as l got up I still felt Hinata attached to me “ is it alright if Hinata comes with as I don’t think she wants to let go” “sure, if she wants too” she smiled at Hinata which caused HInata to grip onto me a little harder but didn’t hesitate to take hold of her hand at the same time l did, after that a bright light again appeared taking the three of us somewhere beyond the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed 
> 
> any story suggestions are considered and always happy to talk plot points with you guys in the comments


	3. Revelations and A New Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto Meets those who started the life he lived
> 
> there will be Hiruzen, Sasuke, Minato and some Kakashi bashing in future chapters 
> 
> at the moment there is a plan to give Naruto a harem but that will be in later chapters and please comments if you have requests on which characters join it 
> 
> hope you enjoy and please comment any advice and suggestions you may have

Naruto’s perspective 

In an instant Hinata and I were teleported onto a green pasture with what looked like mountains in the back group, there was a nice wind flowing around us as we looked around at the surroundings it was at this time Kaguya spoke up “I brought the two of you here so Naruto could meet the parents that he never knew” I was shocked at this, I never thought this could be possible “while I don’t like time limits, I do this time have to say, you will have 30 minutes to talk before he have to head back ok” still getting over the shock all I could do is nod at what she was saying.

Kaguya then waved her hand in the air and with another flash of light I saw them, my parents for the first time, my mother was gorgeous with her flowing red hair which makes her nickname make more sense to me now, she looked like an angel at how she composed herself like she knew that she was powerful enough to beat up anyone in her way, my father on the other hand kinda looked like he spent too much in the mirror if you know what I mean but I could see the resemblance with my hair but I could see I got my mother’s eyes, which were currently looking at me like she was about to cry.

I couldn’t stop myself, I ran to them and got immediately pulled into a hug by my mother who was now crying but I believe it was out of happiness as she had a large smile on her face “OMG it really is our son” her hung seemed to get tighter, it was at this point my dad spoke up “come on dear you got to stop hugging him or he won’t be able to talk to us” I could sense the death glare that came from my mum but she reluctantly let me go then dad said “I cannot believe how much you grew up son” I could see the smile was genuine as it raditated happiness, I saw the same smile on my mum “so how old are you now my boy” while l was confused he wouldn’t know how long it has been but I guessed time worked a little differently when your dead, “ I turned 5 about a month ago” I replied with a smile but this caused my mother’s to drop a little “that’s odd, generally 5 year olds are a bit taller” she looked at my dad as she said this “I know but maybe he didn’t eat all of his vegies l guess or his a late bloomer”.

“son can we talk about how your life has been for the last 5 years, I want to hear about all of your friends” I couldn’t smile as I spoke to them about what has been happening to me with what l can remember “and after Tsunade toke me in, I finally got my first friend Hinata” I ushered Hinata over to me as I guess she wanted to give me some privacy at the start “hello Mr Namikaze and Miss Uzumaki” she bowed after greeting them but I could see that my mother’s mind was somewhere else as I saw the beginnings of anger brewing in her eyes, it was my father that spoke up “it’s a pleasure to meet you Hinata, you wouldn’t happen to be related to Hiashi Hyuga are you” she smiled a little “yes he is my father” “ I’m glad Naruto has such a nice friend who will hopefully calm down the Kushina genes within him” Hinata looked a little confused at this but I was still wondering what was happening within my mother’s head at the moment “what do you mean Mr Namikaze”.

“what I mean is hyper activity and mischievous abilities that Kushina had used to earn the Red Habanero nickname” he said this with a smile so we knew it was a joke but at that moment mum spoke up “Naruto who raised you before Tsunade” I thought about it for a bit before I replied “an orphanage did until I was 4 then l was given an apartment until I moved into the Uzumaki Compound with Tsunade” both parents and Hinata were shocked by the statement, it was Hinata who hugged me as soon as she got over the shock but my mother got up and moved a little bit before screaming out “WHAT FUCK WAS HIRUZEN THINKING, THAT FUCKING MORON IF I WASN’T DEAD I WOULD KILL THE BASTARD MYSELF” everyone was shocked at the outburst even Kaguya but as mum walked back she hit dad hard on the head, she stated afterwards with a tone that could scare death himself “what the fuck were you think Minato, you said he would be safe and taken care of” as he was recovering from the hit she hit him again for good measure.

“oww, stop please, I didn’t know this would happen ok oww” I could see the pure anger in my mums eyes, like she was holding back more than another punch so I decided to ask in hopes to distract her at least temporarily to let my dad recover “what happened mum” I admit I used the puppy dog eyes on her but hey it worked, mum sighed and pinched her nose as if to concentrate “ Naruto, what happened on that night was not your fault but I really wanted a baby so when we found out I was pregnant I wasn’t going to allow anyone to stop me but as they warned us during the birth, the seal that was containing the Nine Tailed Fox weakened temporarily which we planned for as the birth happened in a secure location outside of Konoha” I could see sadness and regret in her eyes as she spoke “but after you were born someone put a knife to your throat and threatened to kill you if Minato didn’t get out of the way” Minato interrupted at this point “which I would never allow to happen so I” before he could finish mum hit him again on the head “don’t cut in” the anger came back at this point or at least temporarily “so as he was saying he caught you midair while the masked guy toke Kurama out of my body which caused her to go on a rampage” mum paused for a moment and I didn’t know why until Kurama spoke up “the man put me under his control causing me to only see enemies which only fueled the rampage”.

Mum continued to speak while Kurama did but I didn’t hear some of it until she finished and mum kept talking “it was at this point in the battle that Minato knew he had to do something so using you as a vessel he placed Kurama inside of you as a way to stop the battle and take care of the Kurama problem but sadly the man got away, it was at this point that Minato handed you back to me with Hiruzen there next to him” she started to cry at this point as she recounted the hardest point of the conversation “I knew I wasn’t long for the world so the extraction wasn’t planned so I told Hiruzen to promise me to take care of you as best he could, after which I blacked out as Hiruzen and Minato talked about something I couldn’t hear” she looked at Minato as she finished as to encourage him to continue his side of the story so I went to her and gave her a hug as we waited for Minato to speak but only silence came which made mum and I to look at him and all I could see was guilt in his eyes, this only sparked more anger out of Kushina.

“Minato what were the two of you talking about and to think about it how did you die because you looked fine even after the battle you had” I could tell by her tone that she wanted answers and as fast as possible but before he could speak I did “Kurama wanted me to say that Minato split the charka and sealed the Yin and kept the Yang”, it was at this point I turned back to mum and all I could see was pure hatred and anger solely directed at dad but before she could do anything I asked her “what does that mean mum” she was breathing rather heavily but seemed in just enough control to reply “it means that your dad toke half of it and screwed you over as it means you cannot use the Fox’s Chakra to its fullest” I was only just starting to understand what she meant and it started to make me angry as this knowledge sunk in.

This was the time dad finally chose to speak up “I had to do what I needed too, I had to protect the village at all costs even if it meant I had to handicap Naruto in the future, I toke the Yang which in the end killed me not long after you blacked out, I should be treated like a hero for my sacrifice” I couldn’t hold back anymore, it was my turn to punch him and when I did it was square in the face and launched him across the pasture causing damage to the ground but I could feel the anger from the years of being tormented and hated by the village and I really want to release it on the asshole that was being self-righteous about causing it all to happen but as the anger toke over and I made my way to beat the living shit out of him someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back, I turned around getting ready to yell at the person when I saw Hinata was the one who stopped me, I saw the same anger in her eyes but also tears “please Naruto, his not worth it, if you do this you would have to live with it for the rest of your life knowing your anger could take over and making you lose control” it wasn’t her words that stopped me but what did was me looking into her eyes seeing how much she cared for me and I knew she was right so I did my best to release the anger within me “your right Hinata, thank you” I gave her a hug knowing she stopped me before I lost control.

As I walked back to my mother I saw that she was angry but also crying her eyes out, it was like she was torn between beating up the guy who sent her son to the wolves and just begging for forgiveness from the son she couldn’t save, in-between the tears she said “ I’m sorry, so sorry Naruto”, I could never be angry at her “shhh mum, it’s alright you didn’t know and you were kinda on your death bed so you did what you could, I have nothing to forgive” she looked at me with disbelief on her face “how could you forgive me so easily” I smiled at her as I brought her in for a hug while I got Hinata to join in too “I forgive you because your only crime is trusting the people around you to do what’s right, it wasn’t your fault ok” I think that’s what finally started to calm her down or at least it would have if Minato didn’t cock it up “what do you mean by that son, I did the right thing for the village, I made you useful to the village, you just ungrateful little shit” I couldn’t believe that he could be that thick headed and arrogant but I guess he wanted to prove logic wrong I guess.

I decided to take the non-beating up root “while your right Minato, you did the right thing for the village but you forgot to think about the child you helped bring into the world and for that you’re a failure as a father and as a decent human being” this seemed to snap something within him “ I’m your father you will respect me as such” this only angered me but with Hinata holding my hand I kept calm “you are no father of mine, the Namikaze Clan Name in Konoha had ended with you as I will only carry the Uzumaki name for as long as l live and I will make sure that it never rises again” this was the straw that broke the camel’s back as he charged at me with the intent to hurt me as much as possible but it was Kaguya that stopped him this time “I’m sick and tired of you so bye bye” she waved her hand again and before he could react he disappeared from the pasture kinda freaking us out a little to be honest but we were happy that he was gone.

“sorry about that I know you still have about 5 minutes before we have to go but I thought it might be good to get rid of him” I saw a smile from Kaguya as she spoke, mum was the next to speak “thanks for that princess her was starting to get annoying” Kaguya smiled again and nodded as she moved back to where she was before all this started up.

“well we still have 5 minutes left so what do you want to talk about mum” I smiled at her as if trying to lift her spirits as to not let that dick-head ruin a once in a lifetime chance to hang out with my mum, “have you started learning any jutsu’s yet of is slugy making you do theory first” confused “who’s slugy” mum laughed at this “slugy is a nickname I gave her as she’s known as the slug princess of Konoha” I think she could see the evil smile on my face “don’t use it too much ok, I’m safe from her anger but you’re not” she smiled at this because I think she knew my personality came from her and not Minato.

We talked about this and that, then Kaguya said it was time to go, I gave my mum one last hug and got up but as Hinata was about to get up to say goodbye, my mum brought her into a hug and whispered “welcome to the family and take care of my son ok” I could see tears in Hinata’s eyes as she nodded and hug mum once again, I turned back one last time to say “goodbye mum, I will do my best to make you proud” I could see tears welling up in my mother’s eyes “you already have Naruto and know that I love you no matter what” even I couldn’t help but cry now as Kaguya toke our hands and toke us back.

in a flash we were back home and I couldn’t help but run to tsunade my new mother and gave her a huge hug as I cried, though she was surprised all she could do is hold me as I released all the emotions I had been holding, when I finally stopped I looked around and saw Hinata was hugging her dad too I think I could her say “I love you dad, please never leave”, I knew Hiashi didn’t like showing his emotions like the rest of the clan but even he couldn’t help but hold Hinata like a dad should, my mum spoke up “what happened Naruto” still sniffling a little “I…..i met my parents” I could almost feel the tears coming up again as the rest of the room was in shock except Hinata and Kaguya of course.

Mum pulled me in again for a hug which helped me calm down again but then Hiashi spoke up “I guess I know why Hinata is crying then but I would like to know why I was summoned by you princess”, Kaguya was looking directly at Hiashi after he spoke as if he was sizing him up “the reason for it was I knew Hinata would need her dad after what she saw and I wanted to discuss with you about Hinata’s and Naruto’s friendship and him in general” Hiashi looked at me “what may I have to do with the boy, he is not of my clan” Kaguya smiled like she saw that coming from a mile away “while he is not of your clan, he will be the one that could destroy or elevate your clan in the future” I swear to god Kaguya likes being dramatic just to see everyone’s faces when they are surprise.

“wha…..what do you mean how can an outsider like him dictate the fate of the Hyuga Clan” I could sense the anger within Hiashi as he spoke, Kaguya sat down before she continued “while he is not much now and has many paths in front of him to take, I know that he will be a major player in the world, good or bad is yet to be decided which brings us back Hinata, even though I know you would prefer her to stay only in the Hyuga Compound, she too will be pivotal to the future and will a major factor for Naruto, again to what extent is yet to be decided but she will be one of the best Shinobi to ever come out of the Hyuga Clan if she is friends with Naruto.

“So you expect me to let Naruto learn Hyuga Clan secrets just because he could be helpful in the future” Kaguya shook her head at that “I cannot believe how short sighted you are being Hiashi, I’m not saying let him in on your secrets, what I am saying is let Hinata and Naruto train and play together when it’s not involving Clan Secrets” there was a bit of a pause as she let it seek in what she is saying “if you really think Naruto is a bad influence on her, you will not only lose your daughter but the Clan itself, I mean how dense do you have to be for a Princess who is a goddess to explain this to you” the silence happened again as we all let Hiashi deal with the fact he was just made fun of by a god which nearly made me laugh, luckily I didn’t as Hiashi spoke up but this time looking at Tsunade “if she is going to be training Naruto would it be alright if it happened here for the practical as you have more space for that while the theory is done at the Hyuga Compound as we have an extensive library” I could see that he had been humbled by this point as I think he recognized his pride got in the way, mum smiled at his, I think she was trying not to laugh at this too “sounds good, if you want I can train Hinata in some medical jutsu that I planned to teach Naruto too” Hiashi gave a high bow at this “that would be appreciated” 

Kaguya turned to me “I know you have a bright future ahead of you Naruto, don’t let the past drag you down ok, know that I will keeping an eye on you” she then looked at everyone then back to Hinata “I also know your scared but you too have a bright future Hinata, you may be weak now but when you grow up you be stronger than you ever thought possible” she smiled sweetly at Hinata I think mainly to reassure her that she is safe, she then got up as if ready to leave “let it be known to those present that Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga are my chosen ones and are protected by me personally” and with that she disappeared leaving behind a swirl of cherry blossom leaves.

Silence held for a while until I spoke up “what does she mean when she says the Chosen Ones” I was confused at this and I looked towards Hinata and could see she was the same, my mother was the one that spoke up “it means who ever goes against you is basically going against destiny until it is fulfilled” as the words sunk in all I could do is stare into Hinata’s eyes and for the first time ever, instead of seeing fear, shyness or weakness I saw strength, power and something I have yet to understand but I knew that no matter what she will be my friend, I smile at her and I think she toke that as an invitation to tackle me in a hug, holding herself close to my chest as the adults started to speak with each other, mum was first to speak “well I think that means we are in for a stressful couple of years” Hiashi seemed to agree with the statement “while this is an odd occurrence, I can say without doubt that as long as I live Naruto will be welcome in the Hyuga Compound” at this he got up and began to leave “Hinata I think it’s time to go home as I believe you have had a long day and need to rest” Hinata got out of the hug and spoke up “I knew dad just giving Naruto I quick hug” I smiled at this and gave her a hug back as we parted so she could go home “see you Monday Hinata” she smiled back at me that I could never forget no matter how long I live for, it was a smile of an angel “cannot wait”.

“son I think it may be a good idea for you to rest for the rest of the day after all you have been through” mum gave me sweet smile at that but I replied “I want to talk to you and Shizune about my time with my parents” she was a little shock at my request as l thought she wanted me to rest but I wouldn’t budge from this as I needed to talk to her about it while it was still fresh in my mind, “If you want to son but there’s no rush ok” I could tell she was worried about me pushing myself emotionally but I had to get it off my chest.

I nodded which I think both mum and Shizune knew it meant that they might want to sit down for this, when they were I started going through what happened in the pasture, I could see their faces change as l spoke, it started of neutral as they were bracing for the worst but got happy as I started telling them what happened but got progressively angry as I spoke about what happened with Minato and by the end they both got up and hugged me mum was the first to speak “you did the right think listening Hinata, I’m so proud of you” then Shizune spoke up “I’m proud of you too Naruto, your stronger then i could have been” the family hug lasted for a while until we sat back down.

Mum spoke up with a bit of angry and contempt in her voice “so Hiruzen knew exactly what happened but refused to do the right thing, I swear to god I will give them brain damage one day” Shizune was doing her best to keep mum calm but I could see that she wanted to help with the application of the brain damage but as a couple of minutes past we all kinda of gave up on being angry for a bit as it was getting a bit tiring being angry all the time.

Shizune spoke up next “I think we should eat out tonight as I’m not in the mood to cook” I liked the sound of that “can I suggest ramen” this made mum and Shizune laugh at that with mum saying “of course you would say that” I could see the mood lift a little as mum stated “ok we will get some ramen at Ramen Ichiraku” we all smiled at the idea of having some of that ramen I held mums hand as I told her “thank you mum”, This made her smile as she and I left the house as a family that I wasn’t born with but the family I’m grateful l have and I knew will be with me through the worse that has yet to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading and hope you have a nice day :)
> 
> please comment any advice and suggestions you may have


	4. Academy and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Hinata have their first day at the academy and it's eventful, to say the least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone,
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> sorry it took so long for a new chapter, this is the last PG chapter as the next will contain a bit of violence and be the start of the sexual aspect of the story (the violence and the sex will be separate)
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Three Years Later 

Naruto’s Perspective 

I woke up today super excited the reason was simple, today was the day that Hinata and I would be going to the Academy for the first time, yesterday mum, Shizune, Hiashi, Hinata and I went out for dinner to celebrate the beginning of school through to my dismay it wasn’t ramen as everyone but Hinata and I insisted that we should go to a proper restaurant for the dinner which sucked but the food was alright. 

“Son get your ass down here, it’s time for breakfast” hearing mum yell out for me I ran down the stairs at ninja level speed just out of sheer excitement for the day yet to come, that’s when mum said “hey calm down son just sit down and have breakfast” 

After breakfast Shizune, mum and I started to walk to the academy for my first day there, I couldn’t wait to see Hinata, we planned to blow everyone away with how awesome we are, as we walked I could still feel people staring at me like I was more of it than a person, it still got to me at how people could treat me even without knowing me. 

Those thoughts were gone the instant I saw Hinata at the front gate with her dad and uncle, I could see her smile light up when she noticed us walking towards her “hey Naruto” she rushed towards me getting ready to hug me “Hinata” she crashed tackled me hard onto the ground, it is amazing the difference between the Hinata I met all those years ago, no longer the shy girl she was but an amazing girl with the worlds brightest smile, it safe to say I love Hinata more than anyone else but I found myself too shy to ask her out. 

“hey Naruto, how's your morning” I smiled at the Beautiful girl looking her lavender eyes, I could get lost in them if I wasn’t careful “was going good until I got tackled” I jokingly replied, it's one of the few times the old Hinata would return, she blushed and mutter a sorry but didn’t get up “how’s your morning” she smiled at me “better now that you’re here”, “ahem” this made us look up seeing mum, Shizune, Hizashi, and Hiashi, looking at us with a combination of amusement and embarrassment, “it's time for school you too” I could see Shizune was trying not to laugh as she spoke. 

Hinata got off me with some reluctance then helped me up from the ground, she was blushing, but I still didn’t know if I should tell her my feelings I have for her but by the Kami, I want too. 

We walked together towards the school before we said goodbye to our parents smiling at them and giving them a wave as we started to run into the classroom. 

As we walked into the classroom we both saw a bunch of girls surrounding a boy who seemed to not care in the slightest about the attention of those around him, I asked Hinata as she was more involved in the village then I was “whose that” she turned to look at me as we spoke and sat down at a set of desks “his name is Sasuke Uchiha apart of the Uchiha clan and second son of the Head of Clan” 

“Huh, but why are they surrounding them” she just shrugged at me “I don’t know” I smiled at Hinata before turning back to Sasuke “maybe the girls have gone crazy” this made Hinata giggle a little before someone punched me on the head “HEY don’t say that about girls or Sasuke”. 

I didn’t know who did that punch that could kill if they weren’t careful, I rubbed my head before turning around and seeing a cute pink-haired girl that looked like she would punch me again if I wasn’t nice to her. 

“what the hell why would you punch someone you don’t know” this made the girl blush as she stammered out “sorry, it was a reaction” I spoke up again “it's alright but damn that hurt if your training your fists it is working well” the pink-haired girl smiled “no but I think I will though thanks” I smiled back “if you want Hinata and I train every day at my compound, you can join us if you want” still smiling she replied “thanks I will think about it” after that she left to stare at Sasuke I guess 

What I didn’t see was the hurt expression on Hinata’s face well that was until I turned around and looked at her, my heart broke a little when I saw her face “what's wrong Hinata” was all I could say before she ran away, I immediately ran after her, I didn’t notice the girl turned and watch us leave. 

Hinata must be very upset, as she isn’t even slowing down once we left the school, I wasn’t going to let out of my sight even if I need to Kurama’s power, lucky for me after entering the forest behind the school she stopped and sat down crying. 

I came up behind her and pulled her into a hug “it's alright Hinata cry it out” I was holding her close to myself and just kept telling her it's going to alright. 

When she started to stop crying and calmed down she spoke to me “why don’t you want me Naruto” I was shocked by her question but knew I had to be caring and strong for the girl I love “what do you mean Hinata you mean the world to me” she took one of my arms and held it close to herself for a bit. 

“do....do you love me” it was out of the blue but I wanted nothing more than to tell her what I truly felt for her “I do Hinata, I love you so much” I held her closer to my chest as I told her “I love you not as a sister or friend but as my girlfriend and as someone special to me” I could feel her tighten her grip on my arm. 

“what do you think of me Hinata” I needed to know how she felt and in a sweet whisper “I love you more Naruto” I smiled at this and found a way to tight the hug I had her in. 

We sat there for a bit before she tired around and we were face to face, “Hinata do you want to be my girlfriend” I could see her smile bloom into a bright sweet smile I loved seeing on her face “yes please” I cupped her cheeks and brought her face to mine and gave her a quick kiss on the lips that made the both of us blush bright red with Hinata murmuring “thank you Naruto”. 

We slowly got up and walked towards the school hand in hand still blushing bright but we both refused to let go of each other even when we walked back into the classroom, everyone was staring at us but I didn’t let go of her. 

The teachers spoke to us “where have you two been” I replied as Hinata was still blushing like mad “sorry Sensei we had a family matter to quickly discuss, if you want to know specifics then you can ask the Hyuga clan head, Senju clan head and myself for more details” he nodded “go sit down” I took Hinata back to our seats and as the class progressed I could feel Hinata holding either my hand or resting hers on my leg and I could feel a set of eyes on me but couldn’t figure out who from. 

4 hours later After Class 

When class finally ended Hinata and I went for a nice walk towards the Uzumaki Compound for some after school training but to be honest I was enjoying just being able to hold Hinata’s hand in public as my Girlfriend it made my heart beat fast just thinking about it and now I was doing it, I looked towards Hinata to see her face to be bright red probably like mine was at this moment. 

As we got closer to the compound, he heard her father and my mum speak up “what do we have here Tsunade” “I don’t know Hiashi but I would like to know” I could feel my face burn up as Hinata hid behind me a little “Mum Hiashi I'm happy to state that Hinata has accepted me as her Boyfriend and with your permission, I would like to develop the relationship I have with Hinata” I held my breath as I waited for their reply. 

It felt like forever but when they burst out laughing, I wanted to yell at them but Hinata stopped me, as they calmed down they spoke Tsunade first “about time, you too have been beating around it for at least a year” she had his big smile on her face as she spoke, Hiashi was next “I would be honored and happy to see Hinata find her true love that I wouldn’t stop it for a second” 

This made Hinata smile again “you guys are mean” his made them both laugh “come on Naruto lets go home and have some ramen and Hiashi can give you a talk about the birds and bees” this made Hiashi retort “why do I have to do that his your son” this made everyone laugh as we continued walking home. 

The next day at school 

After a humiliating dinner with Hiashi giving the talk which only made it worse but the next day Hinata and I walked to school together a little less awkwardly but still quite happily, we mainly walked in silence but as we got closer to school Hinata seemed to hold my hand tighter which got me to ask her why. 

“what's up Hinata” she didn’t answer but I could feel her tense a little “talk to me Hinata, I'm your boyfriend now so that means no secrets” I saw her smile at this before she spoke “I'm worried about losing you to that pink-haired girl or any other girl” I stopped her from walking and pulled her into a hug “you're not going to lose me Hinata, you will always be my women forever” she nestled herself into the hug “but you like her too don’t you” “I won’t lie to Hinata, I think she's cute and going to be one hell of a fighter but I will always be your boyfriend first” this seemed to reassure her. 

“come on my love let's get to class” she held my hand tight but still smiled as we walked but I knew the future will be interesting. 

As we went into the class again a bunch of girls were surrounding Sasuke including the pink-haired girl but once we sat down she came over causing Hinata to hold my arm possessively, as she came to our desks she spoke to us “hey, sorry I forgot to introduce myself yesterday, I'm Sakura Haruno” I smiled at her “nice to meet you Sakura, this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga” this made Hinata happy in many ways “and I'm Naruto Uzumaki”, the now named Sakura smiled back at us, “its an honor to meet you both I hope we can be friends and that your offer for training is still available”. 

I looked at Hinata seeing if she's alright with it but before I could reply a boy with a dog yelled out “HEY SAKURA DON’T TALK TO DEMON BOY OVER THERE” to say it was loud would be an understatement as it got the attention of the whole class and made Sakura and Hinata do a double-take “Yeah I know who you are you filthy demon, stay away from us normal people and fuck off” 

Hinata was too shocked to answer and I held my hand at Sakura to stop her from talking “who are you” I did my best to restrain my anger relying on Hinata to hold me “I'm Kiba Inuzuka, future clan head of the Inuzuka clan and I know your nothing but a demon brat” I could see the other kids agree with him. 

“nice to meet you Inuzuka, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, head of the Uzumaki Clan and what makes you think it's polite to address a clan head in that manner” I could see the kids around me shocked at my statement but Kiba quickly composed himself “you cannot be Clan Head and there's no Uzumaki Clan that exists let alone want you as its member” I could hear the disgust from his voice pouring out but lucky mum and Hiashi prepared me for this when they started training for the Clan Head position. 

“While we are an old Clan that nearly died out I assure you that you don’t want to mess with me or my clan, can I have everyone's attention please “it was a bit redundant as everyone was hearing or looking at this happening “I would like you all to know that while you can degrade, hurt or insult me don’t ever think it's acceptable to presume to know things about my clan and don’t ever and I cannot emphasize this enough hurt or degrade my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga or force someone to pass judgment on someone because you don’t know them”. 

I stopped talking to just let it sink in “now Kiba either apologize and leave or just leave” I could see the anger boiling in his veins, I knew he wanted to punch me into oblivion but the Sensei walked in and told everyone to take their seats, this made Kiba leave with Sakura also coming with a nod and a smile on her face. 

Without anyone noticing I created a shadow clone and sent him out to talk to Hiashi about something I wanted to teach Kiba. 

5 hours later after class 

Hinata and I walked out of school to be met by Hiashi “father what's the matter” he smiled at his daughter “nothing but I believe Naruto wanted to talk to a clan head today and I have set up the meeting already” Hinata nodded as we started to make our way to the Inuzuka compound. 

After walking and telling Hiashi our day at school we made our way into the compound to be greeted by the current head of the Inuzuka Clan: Kiba’s mother Tsume Inuzuka, she was the first to speak “Greetings Haishi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, I hear congratulations are for you too finally dating” this made Hinata blush a little and Hiashi and I laughed a little as Hiashi returned the greeting “greetings Tsume Inuzuka and yes while we are very happy to see it finally happen we are here on less celebratory reasons, I will yet Naruto take it from here if you don’t mind” 

I could see her nod but kinda scowl at the fact I will be the one to talk, I now know where Kiba got it from, “greetings Tsume Inuzuka, I called this meeting because I had a disagreement with Kiba during class today where he insulted myself and my clan for no known reason besides the fact I was talking to Hinata and a fellow student that I will not mention” she seemed to think for a moment “and so I don’t see what's wrong” this made Hinata and I a bit angry but I couldn’t tell for Hiashi. 

“The problem is that he insulted a clan head with allegations based on the knowledge that comes with a death penalty if spoke out loud” his seemed too shocked her a little “sorry if he insulted you Hiashi Hyuga I will discipline him accordingly” while doing my best to remain in control of my emotions I responded “he didn’t insult Haishi or the Hyuga Clan, he insulted me and my clan” this seemed to make her laugh, “what the orphan clan, please Hiashi tame this demon”. 

This time I had to hold back Hinata from reacting but Haishi spoke up “I would be careful what you say Tsume as Naruto is a clan head of the Uzumaki Clan as of two years ago with the Hokage’s blessing”, this shocked her “bullshit, Hana check the current Clan roster” Tsume’s daughter nodded and left quickly “this matter will be sorted soon” she just stared at me with hate. 

With the world's best timing Kiba came home after taking his dog for a walk I presume “hey mum whats the demon doing here” “his claiming clan status and stating you insulted him today at school” she smiled in a motherly way at her son he just smiled back with no shame replied “his still talking about the clan bullshit, and yeah I did because he was contaminating the girls in the class with his presence” 

He seemed proud of what he was saying “good boy, the demon brat needs to remember his place if he wants to live here”, that’s when Hana came back with the clan roster “now let's see” Tsume started checking the document and I knew exactly when she found my clan and me as its head. 

“shit, Kiba he wasn’t lying, you have insulted a clan head you dumbass” Kiba’s smile vanished in an instant as he grabbed the roster to check himself. 

“I believe it's within my rights as clan head to fight the person that insulted my clan” this is when Hiashi spoke up “that is correct Naruto” I could see a smirk on his face for a second before vanishing under his clan head mask he wore. 

“if it's agreeable, I would like to do the fight right now in your courtyard with no companions allowed” this made Kiba upset “there's no way I'm fighting without Akamaru” he looked towards his mum for support in his complaint “sorry Kiba but as the insulted he is allowed to dictate the terms of the fight” I could see she was worried “the fight ends when one party cannot get up, death is not allowed” was the final part of my conditions to the fight. 

I looked at Kiba before saying to him “some on Kiba you should be able to take on a demon brat” I smirked at him while I took off my outer clothing, Hinata blushed as my muscley athletic body came into view, thanks to the constant exercise and training mum said I was in peak physical condition. 

I could see Kiba getting angry and annoyed at the same time, I could tell he thought this was below him but I planned to beat some humility into him “oh, and the last condition I think you would like, the fight and its results don’t leave this compound so the honor of both clans can remain intact” I could see Tsume liked that condition as she spoke “the Inuzuka agree to your conditions Uzumaki” I nodded to her. 

To tease Hinata a little l flexed my muscles making her blush harder, kami be damned she couldn’t be cuter I thought that as Kiba entered the sparing ring, he had taken off his jacket with a lot less muscle to show off. 

“ready Kiba to be taught a lesson” he just smirked back at me “Nah I'm here to beat you and claim your girl” this made Haishi quite angry “that was not part of the condition Kiba” his smile lessened a little “I know but once Hinata and you see how much stronger I am then the choice of boyfriend will be obvious” I saw his cocky grin and wanted to punch it off him but before I could retort Hinata did it for me “not in a million years would I even consider being your girlfriend, Naruto is better than you in every way you could think of”. 

This shocked Hiashi and I but after composing myself and looking at Kibas gobsmacked expression I spoke up “couldn’t say it better myself Hinata” I smiled at her before she blushed herself into hiding. 

Kiba refocused “she doesn’t know what she’s talking about, I'm an alpha male and I take what I want” at that she launched towards me with as much speed as he could, I quickly moved to the side watching him overshot his target, this kept happening as he kept putting his speed to the forefront without any type of plan to speak of, I could tell he was used to having his companion with him by this point. 

“come on Kiba hit me already, if your such an alpha male then you should be faster than this” this made him even angrier but didn’t improve anything, while it had been fun for a while seeing Kiba constantly piss himself off every time he failed I was getting bored. 

As he lined up his next dash and enacted it, I moved nearly as fast as the eye could see and landed a punch right into his stomach, everyone was shocked when they saw this which only made my smile even wider. 

The instant I punched him it was game over for him, the combination of my punch and the force of our movement pretty much shorted his brain as the pain overwhelmed it. 

“you will never touch Hinata Kiba she's my women and if you ever even think about touching her, I will show you what a true alpha is” I growled at him letting Kurama share her feelings about him, I could tell Tsume heard it too as she backed away from the ring a little when I did it. 

I let Kiba fall onto the ground as I went over to Tsume, I admit I was asserting my dominance over her “Teach Kiba proper respect otherwise this won’t be the last time I beat him up” she gave a slight nod before I walked over to Hinata, smiling at her “can I have my jacket back” by this time my jacket was in a death grip “I'm safe Hinata but I would like my jacket” I gave her a cheeky grin before bringing her into a hug which loosened her grip on my jacket as she wanted to hug me. 

I whispered to her “love you too my cute Hinata” I could feel her blush, “shall we leave Haishi” he smiled at me “I would say so Naruto” as we walked off I could see Hana and Tsume just watching me walk away with Hinata in my arms. 

The next day 

When we walked into the classroom it was business-like usual with girls fawning over Sasuke but the main change that kinda shocked us was Sakura sitting next to our desk waiting for us, “hey Sakura, how are you doing” she smiled back at us “not bad waiting for you guys to come in” this surprised us considering what happened yesterday but as we sat down we seemed to just click into a conversation. 

As the day progressed Sakura let it slip that she knew about the fight Kiba and I had and went full girly loving romantic gestures on us but after that, we moved onto other subjects and enjoyed the time together, I just hope that days like this would continue but I knew somehow that something was going to happen something bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter 
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> hope you stay safe and have a nice day


	5. Darkness and a New Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone,
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me at banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy

6 years later 

It was a horrible night within Konoha as screams were heard with the city as what would be later called the Uchiha Massacre was happening with death floating in the air the fears of the village were running rampant within the people who call it home and sadly it was on this night while people were coming to grips of what monster did it, the loving couple of Hinata and Naruto were on a date like they did every Friday for the last 3 years after they got permission from Tsunade and Haishi. 

It was on this night that life will alter and change both Naruto and Hinata into the people they are required to be for the future they are a part of, as death, fear, and sadness are the greatest method of change within a person's soul. 

Naruto’s Perspective 

I always loved going out with Hinata seeing her in a beautiful dress somehow looking prettier by the day but this night I felt darkness within the air like death has come upon the town but I did my best to not let it affect the date I was on but as the night progressed we both could feel the danger the night will provide to those unable to defend themselves. 

While we were ninjas in training, we knew the safest option would be to get home as safe but as carefully as possible but to make sure we didn’t become targets we walked the streets like a civilian would and did our best not to stick out. 

Sadly lady luck wasn’t on our side as we were walking towards the Hyuga Compound when a group of man came up to us and the leader yelling out “THERE HE IS, THE DEMON THAT CAUSES ALL OF OUR PROBLEMS, HIS WITH HIS WHORE OF A GIRLFRIEND, GET THEM” I turned to Hinata, “run get out of here I will stop them” she didn’t listen as she got ready to beat them up “no one insults my boyfriend” 

Damn I love this woman, over the course of the last few years, she became more independent and stronger, “ok but run if you have too ok” she nodded as we both got ready for it but what we didn’t know was that some of them had snuck behind us basically ambushing us. 

They may have been civilians, but we were outnumbered and ambushed, but we still tried our best to fight back but even with us working together we were overwhelmed, they captured Hinata first forcing her to watch as they began to beat me up each taking me closer to the end of my life with each kick and punch but it soon escalated to knives and blunt instruments. 

Each hit I was willing to take as long as they didn’t hurt Hinata but as my breathing became labored, I heard a scream “the BITCH bit me” I heard Hinata scream as they started to hit her “FUCK THIS BITCH UP, I DON’T CARE IF SHES A HYUGA” I opened my eyes to see the fear in Hinata’s eyes as they threw her to the ground, with blood coming from her stomach, I could feel the rage burn throughout my body as I saw Hinata lying there with the life draining from her eyes. 

I could see the pain she was in, the love of my life was dying and I wasn’t going to let it happen, the ANBU that were meant to protect us has failed, the village has failed, the kindness in peoples heart has failed, it was time to take this into my hands, destiny is in my hands now. 

As the rage pumped into my veins my fox cloaks activated, I went past what my training allowed, I went straight to level three, I was pure rage incarnate I wasn’t going to let them hurt my Hinata. 

Within seconds my wounds healed, and the red chakra was lifting me up from the ground giving the people around me to back away from me as my feet touched the ground I sent off a ring of chakra pushing people away from Hinata and me. 

I walked towards her letting my chakra envelop her, the chakra healed her bring her back from the brink of death “get up my love, it's time for revenge my sweet” as Hinata got up from the ground I could see an evil smirk come across her face “I couldn’t agree more my love”. 

I could see the red chakra cover Hinata in a protective coat while giving her a power boost, the civilians at this point were scared, I think I smelt urine as a couple of them seemed to have pissed themselves. 

“if you give us the leader of this gang and whoever hurt my women, I will spare the rest of yous”, this made Hinata giggle seeing how protective I was of her, I didn't even take a second for the gang of civilians to hand over the people I asked for. 

“h....here you g.g...g.o sir” I gave them a feral smile and released a fierce growl from my throat making them scatter away leaving the three-man behind all alone in an alley with two angry Ninja with fox chakra pulsing through them. 

“before we hurt you why attack us, are you guys really that stupid” I could see the hesitation in their demeanor but to my surprise, one of the three guys ran towards Hinata with a knife but this time she was ready and gave the guy a high kick to the chin launching the guy into the air before she spun around and landed a kick into his chest sending him into a wall. 

As the man landed onto the ground unconscious as Hinata channeled the Fox Chakra into her kick putting him into a temp coma that could easily be undone later” 

“now that you know we mean business, tell me why you attack us” the hesitation was gone with the leader being the first to speak up “we were paid to do it” I grew angry that someone would be that stupid to do something like that “who paid you” he was getting scared as I approached him with my anger being quite apparent “I don’t know he wore a mask”, I let my anger get to me as I punch the man right into the chest sending him to the wall next to the other guy. 

As he tried getting up, I spoke to him “if you want to live, I suggest you stay down” this stopped him from moving, “if you want my love you can play with the other guy” I could see the smile that came onto her face as she approached him “just no killing sweety” she gave a mocking pout before kicking the man right into the balls sending him onto the ground withering in pain. 

I laughed seeing the man dry heaving as the pain coursed through his body, Hinata came to me and kissed me full on the lips, I return the kiss with all the love and passion I felt for her, as she broke the kiss she commented “sorry I wasn’t strong enough to fight them off” I could see tears welling up in her eyes, I took the chakra coat down so it was just us now letting Kurama rest. 

I caressed her cheek as I positioned her lips to mine pulling her into a kiss again, this one was short but still filled with the love I felt for her “it is ok my sweet, as long as you survived, that is what matters to me, I'm sorry I was strong enough too but we can always train more, I could never replace you” 

I brought her body onto mine as I took her into a longer kiss letting my love flow into it, I encompassed her in a hug letting her feel my warmth and love letting her know that she was safe and loved at the same time. 

When I broke the kiss, I could see in her eyes that she wanted nothing more than to stay in my arms, as I let go she gave me another kiss “we are safe now Hinata but as for these two I would think they will be in a world of hurt once we tell our parents what they tried to do” his made her smile before we picked them up. 

Hinata took the coma guy while I took the leader giving him a solid punch in the head to shut up his pleas for mercy. 

It was a quiet walk as I thought to myself (bold = thoughts) “damn it got close then but it made me realize that I don’t want to live without Hinata, maybe I should finally ask her the question” this is when it got freaky “what question Naruto”, this made me stop dead in my tracks “Hinata that was my thoughts that you replied too” this made her confused as she turned to face me “no you were speaking out loud” “let us run a test ok” “Hinata can you hear me” her eyes went wide “holy Kami do you think when you lent me the fox cloak that it connects our minds” 

“I don’t know but I think we should speak to Kurama later after dealing with these bastards” Hinata nodded but I could hear her tease me in though our mind connects “so what's the question Naruto” even in her mind she had a cheeky tone. 

I smiled at her before heading off to the Hyuga Compound “wouldn’t you like to know” I stuck my tongue out as we finished the walk. 

When we got to the compound the guards went straight to us “what happened Lady Hinata, Mr. Uzumaki” I took the lead in the conversation “we were attacked while we were on our data, would you be so kind to get Haishi to meet us in the main room” my statement made them stiffen but as one of them nodded and left to get Haishi, I spoke again “would you mind taking the man of Hinata for me please” he nodded as Hinata handed the still unconscious man to him. 

As we walked through the compound into the main room, Haishi was already there looking very angry given the man rarely showed any emotion this would put fear into anyone “what happened” was his only question as he tried to remain in some semblance of calm. 

As I told him what happened, I could see the emotions coursing through him, it was a combination of anger, fear, and relief by the end of it as he got up and gave Hinata a hug “I'm so glad your safe” this was a rare show of affection but Hinata didn’t question it as she returned the hug. 

When they stopped hugging Haishi turned to me and bowed “thank you for protecting my daughter” I bowed back to him as a sign of respect “if you were to humor me with a meeting after we sorted this out I would be honored” I replied with Haishi smiling at me “the honor would be mine Naruto”, I swear all this Clan stuff sucked at times but that’s life I guess. 

Haishi then got the guards to take them away after I released the guy that was in a coma from the said coma, Haishi turned to Hinata “if you would allow it can you please leave for a moment as I would like to talk to Naruto in private” Hinata just smiled at me before bowing to her dad with the reply “yes father, I think I will get us some tea to relax, please call for me when your two are ready” I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she left. 

Haishi and I sat down at the table with Haishi being the person to talk first “I'm guessing you want to ask for permission to marry Hinata” he knew what I wanted “yes, tonight has shown me that life without her is a life I do not wish to have” he just smiled at me “I want Hinata to marry a strong, powerful but polite man and while you sometimes wish to work things out with you fists instead of your words, I believe no man in the world could provide Hinata with the love and safety that you could, so to answer your question, yes you have my blessing to marry my Daughter” 

To say I was over the moon would be an understatement Haishi got one of the guards to get Hinata and Tsunade so she could celebrate with us. 

“now the matter of clan arrangement” this caused me to pause my happiness as I hate clan business but Haishi continued, “I think Hinata if she wants too can take the Uzumaki name but her firstborn who will undoubtedly become head of the Hyuga should take the Hyuga name and the second born will take the Uzumaki name and become the respected Head of the Uzumaki Clan” I nodded at Haishi seeing his logic as we needed the elders of the clan to approve the marriage but if we guaranteed them a Hyuga firstborn heir they would hopefully allow it, “I see the logic behind the idea but we must first allow Hinata to state her opinion” he nodded before Hinata entered the room. 

As she approached, I got up and smiled at seeing her again “with Haishi’s approval I would like to take Hinata out of a moonlight walk within the compound” he nodded to me with a knowing smile. 

I took Hinata’s hand and escorted her towards her favorite garden and as we got to a bench that was in the garden’s pond section, I was nervous as hell as we sat down and stared at the stars, building up what courage I had I spoke to her “tonight has shown me many things Hinata, the one that stuck with the most is how precious you are to me” as I spoke I got up and went onto one knee in front of Hinata “today showed me that a life without you isn’t a life I want to live in” I breathed in deeply and took out a small box I sealed on my body. 

I held the box in my hand before looking up into Hinata’s beautiful lavender eyes that still take my breath away even after so many years, “I will you do me the honor of being by my side for the rest of my life as my wife” I opened the box revealing a handmade diamond ring I made for her with a gold-silver combination with the design being that of the Hyuga and Uzumaki symbol merged together with lavender and blue gems carved into a ying and yang symbol in the middle symbolizing us becoming one. 

There was silence for a second before Hinata tackled me to the ground kissing me on the lips while screaming yes using our mental link sending love repeatedly with every beat of her heart. 

When we finally broke the kiss, she started to say yes verbally making me kiss her in happiness, when we broke this time, I could see happy tears coming from her eyes as I put the ring on her finger making it official. 

“I love you Hinata forever and into the next life” I gave her a sweet kiss before we got up and walked back to the main house so she could officially announce it to the Hyuga Clan. 

As we entered the main room again, we saw Tsunade, Shizune, Haishi, Hanabi, and a couple of Hyuga Elders smiling as Hinata told them the good news and showed off the ring to Shizune and Hanabi making them do excited girl noises that would hurt my ears if I was too close. 

The rest of the night was a combination of celebration and talking to the elders and getting their approval for the marriage with them allowing Hinata to take the Uzumaki name even when she becomes head of the clan which made Hinata smile even brighter. 

3 months later 

After weeks of interrogation, the guys were unable to give up any more information and were handed over to the ANBU to be given a trial with the shinobi council presiding over it as it was a civilian attaching Ninja with no provocation. 

They were sentenced to 20 years in jail which while a bit heavy for the civilian council to accept was considered lenient by shinobi standards. 

Hinata and I decided to wait until we graduate to get married but it didn’t stop her from showing off the ring to the class when we made the formal announcement in class with Sakura being the maid of honor which made her go super girl noise which hurt every male cringe in pain. 

After school, Hinata and I were meditating together in the Uzumaki compound as Kurama wanted to talk about something to us. 

Inside Naruto’s mindscape 

As we approached the cottage on the green hill I made for Kurama to give her a better home then the sewer was, she let us in and as we sat down around a kitchen table she served us tea, “what's up Kurama” I smiled at her but her demeanor was more worried than happy, I asked her again “what's happening Kurama” she breathed out and spoke “there's something I have been meaning to talk to you both about” I just looked at her and held her hand to give her courage, Hinata did the same as overtime she began to see Kurama as a sister like a figure “you see as males progress through puberty their body generally changes a little but the problem for you is since you have Fox chakra coursing through you your changes will be more dramatic” she took a break by chugging the tea a little fast “what do you mean”. 

“do you remember how Kiba spoke about being an alpha male and all that crap” I nodded to her as did Hinata “well your actually turning into one, soon you will god under a physical change increasing your muscle mass, strength, and intelligence which in itself is not a bad thing but you will always start being more dominate and attract mates to you by pheromones and the desire to breed them and expand your clan” I interrupted her “so you're saying I will be complied to breed multiple women” she signed a little “yeah, sadly you and the people attracted to you will want too also and your ‘ahem’ equipment will also grow to a larger than normal size to increase the pleasure of your mates” 

This was a lot to take in for both Hinata, “why didn’t you tell me earlier” I could see the guilt written on her face after I asked “because I was hoping to fall in love with Hinata would stop it but after you healed and mind merged with her, her darkest lustful desires started to influence your body chemistry” 

I looked towards Hinata and saw she was blushing redder then I have ever seen her before “what desire Hinata” as she hid her face she whispers out “I always wanted to see you dominate women sexually as a master with me being head slave” his shocked me as the shy cute women I love just admitted to having some pretty perverted thoughts “why do you want to see that” 

She blushed as she looked into my eyes “because your strong kind powerful and have more love in your heart then anyone could possibly handle” she nestled onto my chest and started to trace and caress my muscles “I want to see you breed as many as possible and dominate me and the others, I want to be your loving slave as I worship you as you should be” 

I was stunned, to say the least, but I would be lying if I didn’t want it too “are you sure my sweet girl” Hinata raised her head and gave me a little kiss on the lips “yeah, and with you have the Uzumaki Compound to house everyone I know we will all be happy” I kissed her back after she finished. 

I turned to Kurama who was beet red by this point “what's your thoughts on this Kurama” she somehow got redder but whispered a response “I want to be yours too” I smiled at her and gestured for her to come over and sit on my lap which she did without any hesitation, I smiled at her as she sat on my leg “are you sure my little vixen” this made her coo a little before kissing me on the lips while Hinata spoke into my ear “we all do Master you just have to embrace it” I could feel Hinata rub my leg as she spoke. 

Blood was being redirected faster than I thought possible as Kurama started taking off my shirt leaving me bare-chested, I could hear Hinata’s heartbeat faster seeing my chest exposed to her, ”may I master” I caressed her hair as I brought her head closer to my chest, at this point, Kurama broke the kiss looking dazed and aroused, she slid off my leg and down onto her knees on the opposite side of Hinata as they started to caress and kiss my chest working their way down to my pants. 

I could see the evil look on their faces as they began to undo and pull off my pants but as they took them off Hinata stopped and asked Kurama a question “would it be possible to speed up his puberty” I could see her lustful smile on full display, Kurama for her part just smiled back “I believe that could be arranged” it was then, that I felt pure fire pour into my body lighting up every cell in my body, I screamed a loud primal roar as my body was being modified, my muscles doubled in size giving me a powerful presence, I could feel my mind speed up and understood more than I ever had before, then I felt the fire reach my genitals. 

I expected pain but I was instead engulfed in pleasure as my cock expanded until it reached 24 inches in length with an 8-inch diameter with my balls following after that expanding until it was 10 inches in diameter, I could feel them churn and produce more cum then I human should be able to produce. 

I let out a feral growl as my body settled, I opened my eyes and saw the world in a different way than before, I looked at the women that were staring back at me in awe at my new form. 

I could tell my mind had changed as well because instead of seeing my sweet fiancé and my mentor I saw two sweet breed able slaves that I felt love for but wanted nothing more than breed them into submission. 

I could smell their arousal as I looked down to see them dripping in desire “clothes off now slaves” I never saw someone strip fast as they basically ripped off their clothes showing me their naked beauty without hesitation, I opened my legs giving them an invitation that they rushed to open, as they went back to their knees they placed their hands on my thighs giving it a caress before their hands went to my slowly growing cock. 

They both looked to me for permission for which I nodded my consent before they dived onto my cock with kisses and licks soaking my cock in saliva as they engrossed themselves in worshipping my new created cock that started to get to its hard as steel 24-inch size which made my slaves eyes cloud in lust as they licked their way to my cock head giving me a double team blowjob just losing themselves in the smell and texture. 

As they kissed each other with my cock head in between their lips full-on making out with my cock causing my pleasure to increase by the second as they held nothing back with their lust taking over, 

Without them noticing I created 3 clones behind them capturing them giving me a full view of their glistening pussies, they didn’t even fight back but instead started to grind themselves against each clone's fat cock moaning as they moved their bodies against them. 

“you two have fun with Kurama and make sure she feels every inch of our love” I heard a loud moan from Kurama after I spoke, just the idea of having two cocks pleasuring her made her cum, I looked at my now slutty Fiancé grinding herself against a clones cock getting it ready and wet of penetration, I walked up and leaned next to her ear and whispered into it “you're about to lose both of your virginities to two fat cocks” she moaned loudly “do it master fuck me hard please”. 

I could see the desperation in her eyes for more than simply touching she wanted to embrace the lust within her mind and body, I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me letting her feel my fat cock pressing against her stomach and my other one pressing against her ass and back. 

“can you feel that slave, my hard-throbbing cocks pressing against you wanting you to take all of them” I could feel her grind harder against my cocks “please Master don’t tease your slave, please fuck me”, I smiled at her before the clone and I lifted her up and positioned both of my cocks with her holes, mine going into her pussy and the clone’s going into her ass. 

“Are you sure Slave once I claim you no one will ever have you beside me” instead of saying her reply she took my lips onto hers and kissed me like the world was ending breaking the kiss she looked into my eyes “do it master claim me”. 

Without holding back for a second, I pushed Hinata down onto my cocks, thanks to this being my mind I lubed up my cock and turned off her pain receptors, she will only feel pleasure as l skewer her with my twin cocks penetrating her, filling her body with my cocks. 

She let out a loud passionate moan as my cock went straight into her womb filling her completely, I could see her eyes roll back into her head as orgasm after orgasm went through her body shattering her ability to even think let alone speak. 

I held her close as I thrust into her sweet body over and over again treating her like a cock sleeve for my pleasure, I could feel her body tightening around my cock as pleasure overloaded her brain. 

I could hear Kurama moaning like a whore while my clones thrust like monster into her body, I could tell when the clone dissipate that I will probably cum again just from the pleasure being sent to back to me. 

I thrust into my sweet little slave who was moaning and doing her best to cling onto reality, but I wasn’t going to let up for a second, I just kept thrusting into my princess slave “do you feel that slave, my limit is fast approaching and I'm going to pour it into your womb” she tightened around me “yes YES PLEASE CUM INTO MY PUSSY AND ASS” she climaxed hard causing me to finish hard. 

I pumped into her one last time before unloading into my Hinata while at the same time my clones screamed out with me “I’M CUMMMINGGGGGGG”, I thrust right into her womb and released into her womb pumping all of my cum into her fertile womb. 

I could feel her stomach inflate with the amount of cum I was releasing into her body, pumping load after load into her I could feel my balls drain liters of cum into her sweet womb, I started seeing stars as my clones started to poof away causing another wave of pleasure flooding my mind making me cum all over again. 

I collapsed onto the floor with Hinata lying on my chest with Kurama dragging herself over to join us, I just yet us cuddle for a while as I felt them purr on my body as they rubbed their own stomachs, I felt like a king at this moment with my two loves resting on me. 

After a bit of rest, I got rid of the cum within their bodies letting them move again “Kurama can you make the changes permanent or will I revert when it leaves” Kurama snapped her fingers “it's now permanent Master” I caressed her cheek “Good Slave”. 

Kurama purred at my touch “I should mention master that any women that agree to be your slave will become a bit fox-like” “what do you mean Kurama” “after their body accepts you they will gain claw-like fingers when they want it while also increasing their reflexes strength and intelligence while also making them submissive to you and instilling a pack like protective attitude so they will protect those in their family” I could feel Hinata snuggle closer to me as Kurama spoke. 

“Does that mean Hinata will become my little foxy women” I could feel Hinata smile “defiantly my Master, I accepted you into my heart long before we came here” hearing that made my heart beat faster, I pulled them closer to my mouth and gave each of them as a deep passionate kiss. 

As we left the mindscape, we smiled at Kurama while blowing her a kiss before leaving. 

As we opened our eyes we before saw the world in a new light, the anger from the attack was still there but now we shared love, bodies, and minds together we both saw a future with our combined clans forging peace within the hearts of the people. 

I smiled at Hinata but she was staring at me not out of love but out of lust, that’s when I realized that my changes would now be in reality, I looked down and saw the transformation destroyed my clothes leaving me with pieces of cloth barely covering my body. 

I smiled at Hinata as I spoke to her “like what you see my little Vixen” she jumped onto me and started to kiss all over me “ohhh god yes Master, I want you so bad, love you so much” I embrace the feeling of her against my body as she kissed me over and over again, I held her close to my body as we kissed each other letting our love flow between us. 

As we broke the kiss I could see nothing but love within her beautiful Lavander eyes which only made me love her more, I caressed her cheek as I spoke “are you ready to change the world my vixen” she purred into my hand as “who do you want to take first my love” names flashed into my mind as we with one named coming to the forefront of my mind. 

“good choice Master, I cannot wait to see Sakura on her knees worshipping you” 

I held her close as I got myself ready to embrace the future with Hinata always by my side as my Lady, my Queen, and my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me at banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


	6. Love is Gained and Lives are Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to add Sakura to the Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> thank you to the people bookmarking and sending me kudos, it really helps keep me writing 
> 
> if you have any storyline suggestion or who you want me to add next or maybe how the teams will be, feel free to comment below
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

I woke up in my bed, for a moment I thought last night was a dream (a very good one at that) but as my eyes opened I saw an elegant arm around my chest, as I followed it my eyes, I caught the sight of Hinata peacefully sleeping to my right, my heart quickened as I figured out that last night was no dream but a wish that wanted to be fulfilled for so long. 

I gave her a kiss onto her forehead which made her smile without waking up, it was the sweetest view I had ever seen but as the feeling of nature set in, I gently moved her hand and turned to my left only to see Kurama in her female form laying right next to me with the same smile on her lips as she dreamed. 

Stilling needing to get up I snaked my way down the bed and took care of my business but as I washed my hands and looked in the mirror I was shocked seeing the reflection looking back at me was a different Naruto “what the hell” I looked like a strong more mature Naruto, I looked about 25 instead of my actual 14 years of life but what really caught my eye was the muscles that I was packing, while not supermassive I defiantly looked like a professional fighter. 

I was too busy checking out my body to notice two naked women coming up behind me before it was too late, I suddenly had two sets of hands caressing my body when I heard them speak into my ears “master why didn’t you wake up us” “yeah we want to have more love master” I could already feel my blood pump away from my brain as their hands started to caress their way done my body. 

As they did this, I could an almost feel an animalistic growl escape my lips as my two vixens teased their master, I turned around and growled again at my slave which only made them purr louder before I picked them up and threw them onto the bed, I could see the submission in their eyes as they looked up at me “come on you sluts pleasure your master” it only took them a second to drag me down to the bed before they started licking and kissing my throbbing shaft that was standing at its full 24-inch bitch breaking size which made them coo in excitement. 

I just laid down and enjoyed my two slave pleasure my cock like their life depended on it, I took the time to check out my slave and saw that Hinata’s body also changed like mine and had a delicate balance between her enhanced muscles and strength and her luscious curves which I think became bigger and more pronounced but she still looked like she could kill in an instant. 

Kurama didn’t seem to change much besides having a body within the real world instead of in my mindscape, both of their eyes had a fox-like quality to them showing me that this was their true form now that I claimed them. 

“enough, I want you both to be on top of each other, I'm going to fuck you both” they pouted at my order but hurriedly complied to my wishes. 

The sight I got was well worth stopping the twin blowjob as I had the sight of Hinata’s large booty on top looking fine as hell with Kurama’s bubble butt looking tight and slappable below, I licked my lips as I noticed how wet they were. 

“are my little slaves horny for their master” I grabbed my fat cock and trace over their soaking wet cunts hearing them moan as I did, “Yes master because fuck my Hyuga pussy until it's filled with your thick seed” Kurama quickly responded “god yes master my foxy pussy is begging to be breed by its master” my last working brain cell left my mind as I thrust into Hinata’s tight pussy feeling it squeeze around me almost begging for my cum as Hinata released a loud moan as she orgasmed “OHHHH MASTER YES FUCKKKKK MEEEEE” 

I pounded in Hinata with little mercy as she seemed to orgasm with every thrust turning Hinata into a drooling mess of a woman, as I thrust into Hinata l bent over and whispered into her ear “Love you my Queen Vixen” she tightened almost instantly as she moaned out loud “LOVE YOU MASSSSSTER” I could tell she wouldn’t last long but I didn’t hold back for the full 5 minutes that I was thrusting into her for. 

As I was reaching my limit I pounded hard into Hinata “I'm CUMMING MY QUEEN” she seemed to tighten even more while she screams out “YESSSSSSSSSSSS” I emptied my full load into her womb causing her to lose consciousness as her eyes rolled back into her head. 

As I finished, I let Hinata collapse onto the left side of the bed and saw a horny as hell Kurama staring at me with a fake punt “took you long enough master” her hands gripped my cock and tried to pull it into her pussy but I just smirked as I fell forward thrusting my whole cock into her cunt as I placed my hands to the sides of her head and brought her into a kiss muffling her moans as I pinned her onto the bed thrusting like the demon I was mating with, I broke the kiss and whispered into her ear “how does it feel to be controlled my little demon” her legs wrapped around my ass and her arms went across my back “SOOOOO GOOOOD, NEED MORE MASSSTER” 

I just smiled while I looked into the eyes of a broken minded demon giving in to her lust riddled mind while I pounded into her sweet pussy pumping my fat cock right into her womb dominating the once-proud Vixen. 

I pounded into her for 5 minutes and just like Hinata by this point she was nothing but a moaning drooling mess begging for me to fill her up with my cum and by this point, I was already on the verge of releasing into her tight womb. 

“FUCK I’M CUMMING” “YESSSSSS MASTER INSIDE ME, BREED MEEEE” I pounded into her one last time before releasing a large amount of my cum into her now inflating womb. 

By the time I finished she looked at least 6 months pregnant and had a very big smile on her face, I looked at both of my beautiful women that were now absentmindedly rubbing their bellies with a very pleased look on their faces I was happy to finally be making my own family. 

I climbed off the bed and went for a shower, after which I saw that the girls were still just relaxing on the bed I could feel the happiness in the room as I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them. 

20 minutes of cooking later 

“Hey Naruto what are you doing”, “Ahh my Queen Vixen has awoken, I was just making us some breakfast” I could see the smile on her face as l placed a bowl in front of her and one for Kurama as she was slowly limping towards the table, “how you doing there cutie demon” I held my laughter as Kurama gave me a mild death glare as she sat down, in a lite whisper I could hear her say “good” I just smiled at her and leaned over the kitchen counter and gave her a kiss before giving Hinata one too. 

We sat for a while doing lite conversation while we ate but as our meal ended Hinata was the first to speak “so master what's the plan to claim the pink hair bitch” Sakura and Hinata were once on friendly terms but soon after Sakura started going after the jerk Sasuke it started to go downhill especially when Hinata and I beat Sasuke with Sakura claiming we cheated as no one could beat her perfect Sasuke. 

“I don’t know my Queen, how would you like to do it” I could see the evil within her smile “we should show her what real power is, get her to verse me in a one on one fight while you let your pheromones slowly destroy what little self-control she has” 

I looked her in the eyes as I spoke “you just want to beat her up don’t you” that’s when her cheeky grin came out “HA HA, you got me but I think it could work” I just smiled at Hinata while I caressed her cheek making her let out a sight purr “done, now that we have a plan lets put it into action, first, we are going to need to henge our appearance as suddenly becoming a muscle-bound alpha male with a huge cock would bring a lot of attention” they giggled at that as Hinata and I Henged our appearances to what we were before last night. 

We were lucky that Tsunade and Hiashi allowed Hinata and I to get our own apartment in the business district of Konoha allowing both Hinata and Kurama to relax without the pressure of the outside world annoying them. 

On our way to the Academy Hinata and I worked out the planning part of the plan which was we have to wait for her Sasuke to insult her which knowing that asshole would take maybe an hour at most then we strike while her ego is hurt. 

2 hours later 

Ok so we were off by an hour but it still happened she got blasted by Sasuke and was down for the count, it took all of 6 seconds for Hinata to move in “hey Sakura how are you doing” the death glare she got was hilarious “fuck off Hinata” “what cannot a fellow shinobi in training be worried for another or is it because you're so weak compared to me” you could feel the killing intent coming from Sakura “Fuck off Hinata, go fuck yourself” Hinata just leaned in closer “that sounds like fighting words if I ever heard them” that was the tipping point “that’s it princess you me after school training ground 3, I'm going to punch your pretty little face to dust” Hinata just smirked at the girl “whatever you say forehead” with that she turned around and left, I could see Sakura was fluming but couldn’t do anything about it. 

Training Ground 3 After Academy finished 

The field itself was beautiful, I couldn’t help but think about bringing Hinata here for a picnic on one of our dates. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the vision of a hot-headed angry Sakura storming towards Hinata and I while Hinata seemed calm and relaxed just watching the wind blow through a tree. 

The comfortable silence was broken once Sakura was within earshot “you're going down you Hyuga Cow” while I knew this annoyed Hinata she refused to let it show “what's wrong forehead you seem to be more upset” her calm voice sounded so sweet to me but to Sakura, it was pissing her off to a new level “none of your business bitch, your only concern should be is that your boyfriend is going to see you beaten hard” without warning Sakura launched towards Hinata. 

She showed good chakra usage but she was stopped by Hinata with a single hand punching her with little effort, but it sent Sukura right into the ground headfirst “pathetic, you couldn’t even chip my nails with that power, how are you meant to impress Sasuke like that”. 

Sakura pushed herself off the ground saying “FUCK YOU COW” before trying to punch Hinata repeatedly with her hitting nothing but air as I saw my Queen almost dance around her fists like she wasn’t even taking it seriously “come billboard head, are you actually trying to hit me” this only made her punch even faster, I could tell Hinata was getting bored with this and decided to end it with a roundhouse kick that set Sakura flying into a tree. 

I could see the smirk on Hinata’s face as she walked towards Sakura with me following behind her, as we got closer to Sakura I could see she was trying to get up but was basically collapsing each time she tried, Hinata walked straight to her and bent down grabbing her hair and pulling it so her face was off the ground looking right at Hinata. 

“you truly are pathetic you pink haired bimbo, do you really think Sasuke or any man would take you with your current state” I could hear Sakura whimper, she could find the words to refute the truth that was being said “join Naruto and I, stop paying attention to Sasuke and join us and we will make you so powerful that your punch would destroy mountains” she let it sink in before speaking again “the path your on at this time would only mean your death, we can make you stronger better faster a force to be reckoned with all you have to do is swear loyalty to Naruto and become a part of something greater then you realize or keep chasing Sasuke and be nothing close to your potential, you have 24 hours to give us an answer” with that she let go of her hair letting her head fall onto the ground. 

Hinata looked to me as if looking for approval of what she did for which I smiled and nodded to her while taking her hand before heading to our home. 

It did even take 5 seconds for Sakura to get up and run to us, I was surprised at her determination but within a second both Hinata and I were ready to send her flying as we saw her drop to the ground and screaming out “PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU TRAIN ME PLEASEEEE”, I now truly understood why Hinata said she was pathetic. 

Hinata looked to me to take control as the alpha of my growing pack “you do understand what will happen right” “yes Naruto” Hinata gave her a kick into the ribs before speaking “its Master not Naruto only those he deems worthy can call him that” I could see her tears pooling on the ground “s... s...SORRY MASTER, PLEASE FORGIVE ME” “forgiveness is earned not given now follow us and we will go into detail your future”. 

20 minutes of walking with Hinata holding my hand smiling while a sobbing Sakura followed behind us, as we went up to the apartment, I could see Sakura being amazed by our place. 

I pointed to the couch and spoke “sit now” making Sakura run to the couch sitting like a hurt puppy, Hinata went to the couch too but to the other side. 

“now answer me Sakura why should I take you in and what do you think it entails” with her head downcast she spoke up “because I'm a blank slate, you can mould me into what you want and if you decide to take me it would mean I give up on the life I once had and focus on your orders” 

I had to give it to her she was smart enough to understand things but I had a feeling that it was only skin deep “but do you truly mean it because I don’t think you do, I will train you into what I want, you will become mine in both mind and body and in exchange, I will make you powerful and happy beyond what you think is possible” 

She dropped to her knees and spoke up again “I truly want to become more than just some love-struck wannabe shinobi, please take me” I nodded to Hinata to take her henge off as I did the same “look at us and speak the truth” as she looked up I could see the shock and awe my new body gave to people 200 cm of muscle with claws where my hands were and my 24-inch cock on full display, Sakura was speechless as she turned to see Hinata in her true form 190 cm tall Amazonian goddess with large EE cup Breasts 6 pack abs thick thighs and a large booty. 

“This is the truth of my clan, we are going to break the old Sakura and rebuild you into a powerful shinobi that everyone will fear and to be become about of my pack you must give yourself over to me willingly, what do you say now Sakura” 

There wasn’t a second of doubt in her eyes as she crawled towards me on her hands and knees stopping only when she was face to face with my cock “please master accept me into your pack and remake me into your weapon” I smirked, looking at Hinata seeing her smirk as well I think we both thought this was too easy and we both knew Sakura was playing us to get better for Sasuke but what she didn’t know is once she becomes a part of my clan the love she has for Sasuke will be gone and in its place love for a family she will be a part of. 

“let's start your training Sakura and once you have proven yourself worthy of my clan then I will bring you into it” she was shocked that I would use the 24inch cock that was in front of her, she didn’t notice Hinata lips approach her ear “you don’t deserve that perfect example of manhood, you have to earn it” 

I saw a tear fall down her cheek but I quickly stop caring about it “now get up and follow us to the Dojo”, we didn’t wait for her as we walked into what was the second apartment on our level before we turned it into a dojo bedroom combo. 

Once we were in the centre of the room “now you have two choices Sakura we go hard and fast or slow and useless” I turned and looked her at her eyes “whichever you want Master” I smiled a little “good Sakura, you will spar with Hinata while I watch and see what needs to be fixed” Hinata smiled again “this is going to be fun” I could see her claws lengthen. 

“steady there my Queen Vixen, I don’t want her too hurt but don’t hold back” the smirk on her face told me that she never planned to hold back, I looked at Sakura and she was pale and shaking a little “no claws though” I could see the pout on her lips as she retracted her claws letting her hands go back to normal. 

“now......begin” I stepped back letting Hinata charge towards Sakura watching the most one-sided fight I have ever seen in my life with Hinata just beating her in every aspect from Taijutsu to Ninjutsu, she didn’t have a chance and within 20 minutes Sakura was on the floor and hyperventilating. 

“your Taijutsu is terrible, your Ninjutsu is just as bad and your Genjutsu doesn’t exist, you have a lot to learn and I'm going to teach you, every day of every week, when you have spare time you will be here training, the day to can equal to Hinata is the day you can become part of my clan, now get up your training is going to start now”. 

I was hard for her to get up but for the next 2 hours we went through a couple Taijutsu techniques getting her form into shape and getting her to work on her speed, she still needs way more work, but it was a start. 

“you did fine today, you can go home now, come back tomorrow after class” she nodded as she limped out of the room “what do you think my Queen” she hummed a little “with her chakra control I think she will be a good medic and if we work on her Taijutsu enough I think she would make a great field medic”. 

I brought Hinata into my arms and brought her into a kiss “sounds good my Queen but I think I need to make some dinner and have a bit of fun afterwards” she let a cute giggle out while I carried her to the bedroom, I saw Kurama laying on there playing with herself, I growled as my blood flowed away from my brain. 

2 weeks later 

I was watching Hinata and Sakura sparing in the dojo, I was impressed with the amount of progress that she has made in the last 2 weeks, “stop” within a second, they both stopped and looked at me breathing heavily but still ready to fight again “you're doing well Sakura, but do you think you are ready to go to the next level” she seemed to hesitate but nodded “if you last 2 minutes with Hinata at full strength then you will become a clan member, you will have 1 minute to rest and get ready” 

I could see the smile on Hinata’s face as she let her claws show, this had the effect of making Sakura shiver “don’t hold back Hinata let her see the power of the Kyubi Clan”. 

After a minute there in the dojo was my Queen in her full glory claws ready to tear and an almost feral growl coming from her as she sized up Sakura, on the other side was Sakura looking like she has seen death, I spoke up “Sakura this is the last chance to back out, we know you still want Sasuke but are you ready to die for him or do you want to run” she was shocked that we knew the truth but still refused to back down “no I need to be stronger for him” I nodded at her “so be it but answer me this ….... would he do the same” this caused her to pause “BEGIN”. 

Sakura’s Perspective 

“no I need to be stronger for him” I had to be, I want him to see me a shinobi and an ideal wife “so be it but answer me this …... would he do the same” a thought pop in my head, would Sasuke actually do anything to help me, he keeps putting me down calling me useless, ignoring me “BEGIN” that broke me from my thoughts as I saw Hinata charge at me, she looked fierce powerful …... beautiful she was what I wanted to be, my thoughts wouldn’t stop even as I dodged her claws while I tried hitting her but did nothing but hit air. 

How could someone be so powerful and yet she was more elegant than a professional dancer, I wanted no needed to know-how, was the training she was doing, was it the life she lived or was it the love she felt that pushed her to be better than before. 

I managed to push away from her breathing heavily “how can you be like this” the smirk on her lips told me that I had to work it out as she ran towards me swiping her claws at me, I knew she was holding me back but why, I was a nothing girl, I wasn’t good at Ninjutsu, I have good chakra control but beyond that, I wasn’t strong, beautiful or even worthy for Sasuke’s time. 

Was it family that gave her power that she was defending her clan her love, I don’t know how much time has passed but I felt like hours of tiredness wearing me done as all of my pains both physical and emotional weighed me down, it was at this time that Hinata managed to knock me down onto the ground and was standing above me, “its family isn’t it, being accepted and love is what powers you aren’t” she just smiled and held out a non-claw hand to help me up, pulling me off the ground she brought me into a hug and whispered into my ear “all you have to do is accept us and you will be loved” 

I cried harder than I ever had before while Hinata just held me tight against her making sweet shhh sounds into my ear. I cried for a bit before being released from the hug while a couple of tears fell from my eyes. 

I saw Naruto walk towards us with a smile on his face “the future is your Sakura, either continue the path already laid in front of you or embrace our clan and be a part of something bigger” I could feel the weight of the choice I had to make but I also knew what already lays ahead of me may never happen. 

I straightened my back and with determination, I spoke “I would like to join the Kyubi Clan” this made both Hinata and Naruto smile as he approaches me taking my head in his hands before his lips to mine, kissing what felt like my very soul, it felt like a small part of me was fighting him but as his hands descended to my lower back pulling me closer towards him that last bit died as I moaned into the kiss. 

As we separated from the kiss, I could feel my body ache for more “let's go to the bedroom” he lifted me bridal style before walking towards his bed, as we entered the room I saw a gorgeous woman lying on the bed “Kurama met Sakura the latest member and my new mate” I blushed at the mention of being his mate. 

The women approached me checking out my body before stealing a kiss from me “welcome to the family Sakura” I felt a wonderful tingle spread across my body as Hinata came around my side “yes, welcome to the family Sakura” she stole a kiss from me that only increased the tingling that was spreading throughout my body. 

Naruto placed me gently on his bed “I'm going to embrace and pleasure you beautiful body Sakura” I blushed as he closed in again and kissed me with tongue while his hands caressed my body, I breathed sharply as two additional pairs of hands started taking off my clothes, I knew who was doing it but I was too busy to think about it as Naruto started to pinch and roll my now exposed nipples making moan within the kiss before his lips went to my neck causing my moans to get even louder. 

Naruto looked into my eyes “that's it my Vixen moan for your Master” I wanted to reply but the words turned into moans as he started to suck and nibble on my neck and breasts, I could feel Kurama and Hinata’s hands touching my legs as they made their way to my vagina, my eyes became wide as they started playing with my pussy lips. 

“that's it my love don’t hold back” Naruto started to kiss his way down my body with his hands caressing behind him making my body shiver, I could feel Naruto getting closer and closer to my pussy, but I didn’t think I could handle it as his tongue gently teased my clit sending sparks throughout my body. 

“girls do you think she's ready” I did my best to look at what they were doing through my half-lidded eyes but found it near impossible, it was like my brain was fried. 

I could vaguely make out Hinata and Kurama smile and nod as Naruto took his clothes off, it was then that I saw the monster of a cock that teased me 2 weeks ago but this time it was hard and throbbing with want, I licked my lips wanting nothing more than to pleasure that beast. 

Naruto climbed up the bed until we were face to face, I was looking at his eyes seeing a mixture of concern and lust fighting for power, I cupped his face and spoke “do it, Master, make me yours” I kissed him with everything I was and will be as I felt his thick cock push into my pussy, I hurt for the next few moments as it stretched me, that was when I felt it touch my hymen the last thing that kept me socially pure, I broke the kiss and spoke again “do it Master claim it” he smiled and kissed me as I felt his cock pushed right past my hymen and then passed my cervix and into my womb. 

I would be lying if I said it didn’t hurt but Naruto stopped moving so I could get used to his size, it took a few moments before I nodded for him to continue, he slowly pulled out then back it, it still hurt a little but I could feel the pleasure slowly start to overtake the pain, a little scared for what will happen I told Naruto “you can go a bit harder and faster” for which he began to thrust into me with a steady pace that was making me fill so full but in the best way I ever felt before. 

After a minute or two of the steady pace I begun to moan as pleasure was threatening to overwhelm my mind “harder Master, fuck me pleaseee” he thrust harder which was really starting to affect my mind as it was being battered with pleasure and the thought of being breed by my Master “OHHHHH FUCK YES MORE PLEASEEEE” I couldn’t hold it in as my first orgasm smashed into my body making me tighten around his fat cock, I heard a sweet moan coming from Naruto as his thrusts were becoming like heaven to me. 

It took around 4 minutes and about 4 orgasms for me to get Naruto to the brink of orgasm, as his cock increased in size with my mind going blank from the pleasure, I heard him say “Last chance Sakura, do you want to join” even through my haziness I knew my answer like it was a part of my heart “YESSSSSSSSS” with that he released a flood of cum into my womb, it was the single greatest pleasure of my life as he pumps load after load of cum into me, my 5th and last orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks to the point that my brain had given up and shut down leading me into unconsciousness. 

Elsewhere in the Konoha at a council meeting 

Hiruzen’s Perspective 

I hated these meetings more than that Uzumaki brat but I had to deal with the pesky Civilian Council demanding shit that the Shinobi Council just outright refuses which only pisses off the leader of the Civilian Council Mebuki Haruno who at this time is screaming at the Inuzuka Head Tsume Inuzuka who together with her daughter Hana whos there to learn diplomacy oh the irony, seem ready to kill the women. 

I just let them argue as I remember the last report from the Anbu about Naruto, he seems to be developing quite well but what really annoys me is his closeness to Hinata Hyuga and now Sakura Haruno also, it’s almost like he wants to create an overpowered clan which could hurt the village if I don’t get rid of him, his about to graduate from the academy I defiantly want him and Hinata separated to hopefully get rid of their love. 

Problem is who should I put him with, I think Sasuke would be a good choice as they hate each other and maybe with either Ino or Sakura, that was the main problem, I can give the order that Naruto is killed if he attacks the last Uchiha and if my reports are correct then Sakura and Ino are in love with Sasuke leaving Naruto all by himself during missions. 

I know its petty to punish and hurt the son of Minato but that spotlight taking asshole who refused to let me retire just because he died well that asshole isn’t here to stop me and now thanks to the last report I got, I think that Naruto could end up becoming the next Uchiha Clan and I couldn't have that we already have the Uchiha bloodline under our control and I would hate to have to kill off another Clan because of some snot-nosed brat.

I started to return to the ‘conversation’ that was still happening in front of me, if I remember correctly it was about some animal right stuff Inuzuka want to implement and of course the Civilian Council didn’t like losing money because of it. 

“mmmm” was all I had to say to shut them up “what is it Hokage” “I believe we can come to a compromise over this issue but it will have to wait until next meeting I'm sad to say, why don’t both parties submit two separate proposals for this and we review and work something out ok” 

The Shinobi and Civilian both replied “yes Hokage” and with that the meeting was over and now I can actually focus on the stuff I actually care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading and hope you have a nice day :)


End file.
